Anything That Can Go Wrong
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Milo Murphy's Law states, "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Around me." Follow Milo, Melissa, Zach as they get into trouble, get hurt, and get out of trouble all in the course of one afternoon. / Accepting prompts
1. Migraine

Migraine

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Of few things was Milo Murphy certain.

1.) Anything that _could_ go wrong _would_ go wrong. At least around him it would.

2.) Melissa and Zach would always be there for him no matter how bad Murphy's Law got and they would always bandage him up afterwards (if his injuries didn't require the hospital).

3.) Migraines _sucked_.

As he lay in bed with his head killing him and body aching with his eyes watering because of pain, ears ringing with the white noise he heard, and his thought drifting towards the sweet relief of sleep, he felt grateful that his mother had the foresight to put the waste basket next to his bed (on the pulley system for quicker access), and leave the lights out with the heavy duty, fireproof/blackout curtains drawn over his window.

Diogee, laying at his knees loyally, not even getting up to eat (using the bathroom wasn't a problem because of this), and the cool compress on his forehead helped him feel twenty times better, but he wished he could've gone to school today.

Seeing Zach and Melissa would make him feel _a million_ times better.

Hickory brown eyes slid clothes as sleep dragged his hands down his mind.

His last conscious thought was of his hope for his two best friends to drop by after school. Or at least a phone call.

 _MML~MML~MM_ L

"Hey, Melissa." Zach greeted the ginger teen as he entered the classroom.

"Hey, Zach. No Milo today?" Melissa asked, noticing the lack of peppy brunette chattering away behind the African-American boy.

"I waited until the bus nearly drove away, but no. He didn't show. Any messages? Did he get hurt?" Zach returned, setting his backpack down in Milo's seat.

"Nope, nothing all morning. Maybe he's sick." The ginger thought about that, touching the tip of her pointer finger to the desk repeatedly.

"Does that ever happen? I mean, _sick_ and _Milo Murphy_ have never gone together." Zach replied.

"Oh, yeah, it's happened before. Murphy's Law usually gives him a break too; it's another one of the mysteries of the law. Like the way it seems to reflect his moods." Melissa smiled brightly. "We'll go check on him after school."

Zach nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

 _MML~MML~MM_ L

Milo didn't know how long it was before he was once again awoken.

This time, however, it was not by Diogee getting up and shifting positions or his mother's rustling clothing as she closed the door after checking up on him.

This time, it was his father, replacing the heated compress on his forehead with a cold one, as well as placing another one on the back of his neck.

"Dad?" He murmured, and then whimpered because a) the compress was doing wonders to sooth the pain in his body, and b) talking _reall_ y hurt.

"Hey, Kiddo." Martin Murphy whispered back, voice as low as he could possible get it.

Milo smiled; eyes slipping back closed as his father took the heated cloths and left the darkened room. He already felt better.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Melissa knocked on the door, knowing it wouldn't break or come off the hinges. Not while Milo was sick.

Milo's mother answered it, looking relieved. "Hello, Melissa, Zach. Thank goodness, I was beginning to wonder. He's in his room, but please be quiet. He's got a migraine." She waved them in. "Martin was just in there, he's asleep."

"Where _is_ Mr. Murphy?" Zach whispered to Melissa as they went down the hall to Milo's room.

"Whenever Milo's sick, Mr. Murphy camps out in the tree house. Murphy's Law may give Milo a break, but it's still full force for Mr. Murphy." Melissa replied, voice low.

"Oh." Zach said, coming to a stop in from of Milo's bedroom door.

"Okay. It's important for you to remember that Milo is not a normal kid, and neither are his migraines. He absolutely cannot have any lights on, that makes him throw up, making the migraine worse. He's also extremely sensitive to sound, that'll also make the migraine worse, so keep your voice low." Melissa instructed one hand on the door knob and the other on her hip.

Zach nodded in affirmative and Melissa opened the door just enough for the pair to slip past and enter the room.

Once the door was shut with a soft click, Melissa slowly and carefully approached the bed. "Milo?" She asked. "Milo?" She drew out the vowels in his name.

"Lissa?" Milo slurred after a moment, his eyes fluttering open.

Melissa smiled. "Hey, Milo. How ya feeling?" She asked, lifting herself up the ladder and leaning with her forearms on the board.

"Tired." Milo replied simply. "Zach-?" He asked, then Melissa was right there with the bucket Zach had seen on a pulley system and Milo was emptying the contents of his stomach into the waste basket.

"He's here Milo." Melissa told him once he'd worn himself out and was lying back again.

Diogee got up and moved so he lay against Milo's chest as Melissa sat in the space between Milo's led and the wall. Zach climbed up and took the space Melissa had formerly occupied, easily sliding into his role as Milo's brother.

"Hey, buddy." He grinned, watching a tired smile spread across Milo's face.

Melissa and Zach stayed with Milo until well into the night, only leaving when Mrs. Murphy came in to tell them their parents wanted them home.

Milo had long since fallen asleep with a smile on his face. After all, Murphy's Law hadn't bothered him (he still couldn't figure that out), Melissa and Zach had stayed over (he couldn't be more grateful), and his migraine had started to dissipate. He'd be fine by the morning.

Best sick day of his life.


	2. Music

Music

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

For all the Murphy's Law in the world, and how often it struck, it still managed to surprise them.

For example, for all the bad that goes on at a concert, like Mina falling off stage and twisting her ankle that one time, Mina was a surprisingly good singer. And she also played accordion.

Mina's favorite music to play was probably anything and everything, but Zach had a particular fondness for pop, and Melissa was all for rock, hard or soft. They all shared a love for jazz and alternative.

Like Mina's song "It's My World (And We're All Living In It)", like Zach's song " Chop Away at My Heart", like Melissa's "No Excuses", and so on.

They all loved music.

And in the end, that's what brought them all the closer.

 **So, I'm** **sorry** **its** **so** **short, I** **couldn't** **think** **of** **anything** **else** **for** **the** **story** **line.**

 **Mina** **Murphy is** **Milo** **Murphy** **genderbent** **(don't** **ask** **me** **why, some** **people** **are** **just** **easier** **for** **me** **to** **bend** **the** **gender** **of).**

 **Also, to the guest that reviewed the prompts, I love them, and I'll be doing them both, so please be on the look out. Thanks!**


	3. Bully

Bully

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Kevin Smith was new in town, and a big boy with a harsh personality. He was expelled form his last school for being so mean to other kids. He dunked their heads into the toilets, spit paper wads at them, he even went so far as to shove one child into a tightly enclosed locker. This wouldn't have been so bad if the child wasn't a known sufferer of asthma.

So, his mother transferred him to Jefferson Middle School and lo and behold. Here it was. He walked in, sitting in the very back of the classroom and propping his feet up on the table.

He surveyed the room, looking for potential victims. There was a girl with orange hair and blue eyes sitting in the front he thought might be good, but as she ripped into a boy with black hair over some other boy Kevin didn't catch the name of, he thought maybe not.

Then a black boy came in with a white boy on his heels.

The black boy had black hair and even darker eyes, almost the color of glittering coal.

The white boy was wearing a bright smile and had brown hair with eyes to match.

Kevin's eyes narrowed as they settled on this boy and a smirk painted his face. _Perfect._

 _MML~MML~MML_

Milo walked in seeming very content with life, he'd gotten chased a tiger today, with Zach at his side as usual, they'd barely made it before bell.

Melissa, as always, had taken bets and with a snap of the fingers, she had several different types of snack and desert foods sitting on her desk. Some where passed to Milo and some where given to Zach. The others where kept, but neither boy minded letting Melissa keep a bit more. It was _her_ idea that got them the treats after all.

"We've got a new kid." Zach said, glancing back at the dark eyed boy in the very back, who was staring at Milo in a way that made _Zach_ uncomfortable.

"Really?" Milo asked, one eyebrow lifted as he placed the snacks in his never ending backpack.

Milo didn't bother turning, he could feel the eyes on him, and honestly he really didn't understand why this made him feel so awkward. It was just a kid.

Melissa simply turned, raising an eyebrow at the boy in the back until the eyes on Milo moved to the textbook in his lap, being shredded for some reason.

The teacher was writing their assignment on the board and as they where partnered up, Melissa wandering over to say hi to Mort before sliding in next to Amanda in accordance with the teachers pairings.

Milo, since being paired with anyone else (excluding Melissa) usually ended with complete chaos, simply smiled at Zach as they pulled over their textbooks and began the assignments, both forgetting about the boy in the back who was about 3/4 of the way through burning a hole in Milo's head with the intense way he was staring.

(They had to stop almost immediately because Milo's book spontaneously burst info flames, but Milo whipped out his trusty fire extinguisher and they continued working after Milo gave promise to fix the book (which was surprisingly easy).)

 _MML~MML~MML_

Kevin narrowed his eyes at the back of the kid's head, already gearing up to catch the boy after school.

He couldn't wait for the day to end.

This kid was so going to get it.

"You're new." Said a voice to his left and Kevin looked up, recognizing the ginger girl who'd ripped into the other boy from the morning.

He offered a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Kevin."

"Melissa Chase." The girl replied, offering a hand.

Kevin took it just as the bell rang and the kids packed up.

"See ya around Kevin." Melissa offered, letting go and swinging her pack onto her back.

She walked to the front where the black boy and Kevin's target where waiting for her.

Kevin's eyes narrowed again. Yeah, this day could not go by fast enough.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Milo waved as Zach and Melissa took off towards their homes, today had been a good day.

He'd actually gotten to eat lunch today without the usual interruptions that Murphy's Law provided.

The class trip to the on campus greenhouse had been a complete success, and to make things even better, his mother was finally getting home from her three day job a few towns over.

Milo was so immersed in his thoughts, he ran into a warm body and fell back onto the pavement.

He grunted as he landed, shaking his head and placing a hand to the back of his skull, which had gotten hit upon impact. "Ow." He murmured, then he looked up. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He began to stand and dust himself off. "Are you alright?" He asked, hickory eyes darkening with concern.

"I'd worry about myself if I where you." Replied the person he'd run into.

Concern morphed into confusion. "I'm sorry?" He asked, stepping back a pace or two.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." The voice had a dark tinge to it and Milo found himself back away several paces. "Excuse me?"

A dark laughter met his ears and Milo backed away several paces, aware of a pipe line bursting as his nervousness came to a head.

The last thing he saw was the dark shadow of a fist flying towards his face.

The last thing he felt was his body hitting pavement once again.

The last thing he remembered thinking... Was that if this was it, then the blackness slowly over taking his senses wasn't so bad.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Zach rounded the corner of the street at full speed. He _knew_ he shouldn't have left Milo alone, he just _knew_ it!

 _Why_ did he have to be so stupid?

The second he came around the next corner, he found the source of the bad feeling in his stomach.

A boy with dark hair and harsh, cold blue eyes was standing over a downed Milo Murphy and kicking the life out of Zach's friend.

That didn't sit well with Zach at all.

He didn't _quite_ understand the feelings that bubbled deep inside his chest whenever he saw Milo in danger, but he knew the basis of protect and keep safe. And this boy was most certainly playing with fire.

As the boy landed another kick on Milo's ribs, Zach's eyes narrowed and a growl ripped passed his lips. He swore he could feel the cuts left behind as the noise was forced from his throat. He could _taste_ the blood on his lips.

Oh, this boy was getting it.

"Get away from him." Zach snarled, words dripping like poison from his curled lips.

The boy looked up, partway to delivering another kick on what was sure to be cracked - if not broken - ribs.

"You get away from him." Zach repeated, fists balling up and fingernails cutting into skin.

"And why would I do that?" The boy asked.

And that was all it took.

Zach's right hand went flying into the boy's jaw, followed by his left in the stomach.

When the boy doubled over, Zach's knee was introduced to his ugly mug and his fists pounded into the boy's shoulder blades so as to make it hurt even more.

The second the boy - no, not boy, _bully_ \- was on the floor, Zach shoved him away with his foot, disgust painting his face and anger in his eyes.

Blood dripped from the bully's nose and fell like a waterfall from his lips as he groaned.

Zach leaned down. "Ever come around me or Milo again and I swear, you'll get more than a bloody nose. Got it?" He surprised himself with the venomous words pouring from his lips, following the growl that seemed to have taken permanent residence in his throat.

The bully moaned and Zach took that as a yes.

He turned, looking around for Milo.

When he spotted the boy, the growl died in his throat, shriveling up and clogging his air pipes, making it difficult to breath.

Milo's face was bruised, his cheek bloomed in spectacular purples and blues, there was a trickle of blood dripping from his parted lips, and Zach immediately slid down beside him.

"Milo? Milo!" He asked, hands hovering over Milo's slight body, not knowing where to touch him in case there where more hidden besides his hurt ribs.

A light hand was pit to Milo's shoulder, a gentle shake. A groan passed Milo's lips, but no other proof of living was offered. Milo did not wake up.

Panic swirled faster around Zach clouded mind.

Part of him wanted to pummel the bully behind him into submission, make him feel the pain Milo was in. Anger and protective instinct roared beneath his skin, sending shudders up his spine.

The other, louder part of Zach screamed at him to get Milo to a hospital, that Milo needed help Zach was unqualified to even begin to give the brunet. The same protective instinct prodded softly at his hands and Zach gently lifted Milo into his arms, careful not to jostle the ribs he knew must be cracked. If they weren't broken.

He really hoped they weren't broken.

When he looked back, he sighed, going through his pockets to look for his phone.

He found it, then called 911.

" _911, what is your emergency_?" Asked the voice in the end of the line.

"Please send help. My friend was hurt. He was jumped in an alley." Zach replied, voice small and afraid.

" _What's your name_?"

"I'm Zach Underwood." The boy replied. "Please hurry. He's bleeding really bad."

" _Where are you_?"

Zach rattled off the name of the street he was on and store he was in view of.

" _Okay, Zach. Police officers are on their way. I need you to stay on the line until they get there_." The person told him.

"Okay." Zach replied. The rest of the conversation and what happened next was a blur.

All he really knew was that Milo was with him and the person hurting Milo was laying several feet away unable to move and that help was on its way.

Zach answered questions on autopilot until the police men arrived.

"Hey, kid. You Zach?" The police man asked, hand on a flashlight, and Zach was suddenly aware that the sun was setting.

He nodded numbly, pulling Milo closer to his body and looking up at the men, almost daring them to take the younger away from him.

"Okay, Zach, it's alright now. Paramedics are on their way and we'll get this all sorted out. Got someone you can call?" The tag on the blond man's shirt said Diaz. Funny he didn't look of Mexican decent.

"My mom. And Melissa. And Mrs. Murphy." Zach replied, voice soft.

"Okay. You make the calls, we're going to check the other kid, okay?" Officer Diaz nodded to his partner and the dark haired man stood at the end of the alley, keeping an eye on Zach and Milo.

Zach pulled out his phone again and dialed one, speed dialing his mother. " _Dr. Underwood_." Came the curt reply.

"Mom?" Zach asked, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

" _Zach? Oh, honey, what's wrong_?" Dr. Underwood asked.

"Milo got hurt today. And I'm here with him. I called the police." Zach replied, straightforward and blunt and teetering on the edge of tears.

" _Where are you, Zach_?"

Zach repeated the name of the street and Dr. Underwood promised to hurry over.

Zach replied an affirmative and pulled up Milo's parents number (which he and Melissa both had in case of emergencies), and pressed the phone to his ear.

" _Hello_?" Asked the voice of Bridgette Murphy.

"Hi, Mrs. Murphy, it's Zach."

" _Hi, Zach. What's wrong_?"

"Milo's hurt Mrs. Murphy, he was jumped in the parking lot by a bully."

" _Oh, no. Zach, are you two alright_?" Mrs. Murphy asked, fear tinged the edges of her voice.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Murphy, but Milo's hurt pretty bad. They're taking him to the Murphy Suite." Zach replied.

" _Thank you, Zach. I'll meet you there_." Mrs. Murphy hand up with a click and Zach hit speed dial two.

Melissa picked up on the third ring. " _Hey, Zach. Is it important? I'm in the middle of my homework_."

Zach understood her desire for it to be the utmost important before it tore her away from her homework. Melissa's grades meant a lot to her, she wanted to be a lawyer (partly because she knew Murphy's Law could get Milo into a lot of trouble and partly because it meant she was one step closer to ruling the world).

"Yeah Melissa. You know that new kid in school?"

" _Uh, huh_." Melissa replied, and Zach could hear the sound of her pencil scratching on paper as she continued her homework, Zach was probably on speaker.

"He jumped Milo in an alley today. Milo's going to the hospital."

" _I'll be there in ten minutes. Is Milo's okay_?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know." Zach replied.

" _I'm on my way_."

Zach put the phone in his pocket, then wrapped his arms around his friend. "Please be okay." He mumbled.

 _MML~MML~MML_

When Milo woke up, the first thing that caught his attention was the orange blob by the bed reading a magazine.

The second thing was a steady beeping echoing from somewhere to his right.

The third thing was the splitting pain in his head that felt like a knife being slowly fed into his skull. Oddly enough, it wasn't a migraine.

He groaned, catching attention of the orange blob. "Milo!"

"Zach?" Milo asked, trying to sit up but failing as a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Kevin Smith thought it was funny to pick on kids that are younger than him and jump them in parking lots." Zach replied with a growl. "I took care of him."

"Oh." Milo murmured.

"Ah, he's awake. How are you feeling, Milo?" Asked Dr. Underwood.

"Tired. And my head hurts." Milo replied with a smile.

"Well, we can remedy that." She fiddled with the IV line for a moment.

A cold rush flowed through his veins and the pain lessened to a dull throb.

"Okay, we'll run a few tests here in a little bit, for now, Milo can relax." Dr. Underwood left with a smile.

Milo looked at Zach and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, Milo." Zach replied. "I'll always be there for you."


	4. Hypnotized

Hypnotized

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Melissa was confident that she was a strong, independent female. She was sure that unless she wanted to do something, she wouldn't do anything she didn't want to.

She defended Milo much like this. She didn't take flack from anyone. And the poor fool who thought otherwise was a very much so mistaken man.

So, when the man at the mall boasted that he could hypnotize anyone Melissa was more than ready to meet his challenge, just to prove him wrong.

Mina looked nervous as she watches Melissa's eyes narrow. Zach looked pretty nervous too.

"Lissa, are you sure? This guy seems pretty good. You don't want to be doing something you'd never do otherwise." Mina protested, toying with the straps of her backpack.

"Its fine, Mina. I'll be fine." Melissa replied, heading for the stage.

"She'll be okay, right, Zach?" Mina asked, "Murphy's Law and all?"

"She'll be fine, Mina, she's tough." Zach replied, setting a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Melissa stepped up on stage and set a hand on her cocked hip. "Give me a shot, oh powerful hypnotist." She said with a teasing smile, letting this man know she was only playing.

"Alright. Watch the clock." The man instructed, swinging the gold object slowly.

Melissa's blue eyes followed it, her head didn't move.

"Now, you're getting very sleepy. It's getting late, and your getting very tired." The man said.

 _Nope. Wide awake, its only 4: 15. Nice try, buddy._ Melissa thought, continuing to watch the clock.

As sure as she was that this man couldn't hypnotize her, she thought as her eyes kept watching the watch, she was glad it was just Mina and Zach there. It could get ugly.

"You're getting very sleepy. It's very late, the sun has gone down, and the stars are rising in the sky." The man continued. "Sleepy. Very sleepy."

Melissa found herself stifling a yawn while her eyelid drooped. _Huh. Maybe this guy_ can _hypnotize anyone._ Melissa thought, before the man cried, "Sleep!" and she fell into comforting inky black.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Mina nearly ran onto the stage when Melissa slumped over with a soft groan, the only thing that stopped her was Zach's hand on her shoulder.

"Melissa? Can you hear me?" The hypnotist asked.

Melissa's lips moved slowly, her words drawn out. "Yes."

"Will you open your eyes and straighten up, please? We don't want you hurting your back." The man asked and Melissa obeyed.

It was odd to Mina, to see stubborn, smart, headstrong Melissa following orders like a dog. Zach found himself enjoying it. As odd as it was, it was also thrilling.

"Melissa, who is your best friend?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mina Murphy."

"And why is that?"

"She's an extraordinary person. Danger doesn't just follow her around, she practically thrives in it, and I love and respect that about her. She's a kind person, a gentle soul, and I couldn't imagine my life without Mina Danger Murphy in it." Melissa's lips curled upwards in a fond smile.

"Tell us something about you no one else knows, Melissa." The man prompted.

"I have a huge crush. It's a personal secret." Melissa replied promptly.

"Who is it?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Promise." The man replied, making an X over his heart with his fingers.

"It's Bradley Nicholson."

"Okay, snap her out of it." Zach snapped, glaring at the man for what he'd done.

The hypnotist quickly did as told and Melissa was blinking within a few minutes.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around.

Zach and Mina simultaneously agreed to stay silent about what Melissa had said.

Mina linked a pale arm through Melissa's. "Nothing big. Just some basic stuff. Name, can you hear me, best friend?" She replied, leading Melissa away as Zach gave the man ten dollars.

Both of them agreed to never see a hypnotist again.

 _MML~MML~MML_

 **So, I am not jumping on the Melissa and Bradley fall in love suddenly train. I believe that Melissa has always had a bit of a crush on Bradley given that while she does call him a coward and he does seemingly not like Milo, she's never hostile about it. I believe that if Bradley was a bit kinder and more optimistic, then he could win Melissa's heart. In the meantime, Melissa will wait.**


	5. What Did They Do?

What Did They Do

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Milo, Zach, and Melissa are specially trained operations and work as a team alongside Mort, they're also aged up to about 18/19.**

 _I've finally rescued you from that science lab that those scientists brought you to after they kidnapped you and_ oh, God what did they do to you?

 _MML~MML~MML_

Zakiya Underwood (better known as Zak), for all intents and purposes, thought herself to be a good Alpha. She was attentive, patient, and kind. She took care of her Omega and she didn't understand why this had happened to him. He was a good kid and very optimistic.

Her Omega, Milo Murphy (who "suffered" from Murphy's Law, as did his father Martin), had been kidnapped by scientists to discover why Murphy's Law did what it did and wreaked havoc on his life.

To Zak that translated to:

Dissect and leave nothing uncovered.

And _damn_ if that didn't trigger Alpha rage.

It triggered Melissa's too, but the pair where very different Alphas, and so where the Rages.

She hasn't seen Milo in two months, nor had she felt anything through the Bond. Milo would never shut down their Bond. He loved being able to talk without speaking and share feelings and thoughts. So it was troubling she couldn't feel it. She knew it was the scientists fault.

God, what Zak wouldn't do to go back in time and stop Milo from going in that building. But you couldn't stop Milo from saving people.

Especially when he knew he could and he was only one up to the task.

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _"Milo, it's unstable!" Zak warned, helping Mort up and grabbing Milo's arm to stop him._

 _"I have to help them, Zak. I'm the only one who can help, I've worked like this all my life, and I can do it." Milo replied, tugging on his hold with the pleading puppy dog eyes no one could resist._

 _Zak paused a minute, looking into those eyes. "Milo, you're only a few days away from Heat." She began, but seeing the beg poised on her Omega's lips, she sighed and relented. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she groaned, "Oh, I'm gonna regret this when we get back to base. Okay, go on, but be careful."_

 _Milo grinned brightly and when he leaned in to press a kiss to Zak's cheek,_ _Zak could smell the mix of the dog Milo owned, strawberries, and almonds. "I love you." She whispered, lightly taking Milo's hand, one of Milo's Soft Points **(1)** , and rubbing the back with her thumb._

 _"I love you, too. I'll be right back." He promised, and then he was gone._

 _The people he'd gone to get came out. Milo didn't._

 _Zak waited until the police got on scene, but Milo didn't return._

 _When Zak went to investigate, all she found was Milo's backpack, a test tube, and a hand written note in his writing that spoke only one word._ Help.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Zak growled low in her throat as she stared through the binoculars. They'd finally gotten permission to go after Milo after two months and a threat from Zak.

(No one wanted to mess with a Bonded pair, much less Bonded _SoulMates_ (because that's exactly what they where). It was safe to say that, yeah, Zak would get her way.)

She could see the scientists that had taken Milo. But she couldn't see Milo.

She hoped that he was okay; her poor Omega had already gone through two Heats without her.

( _One_ Heat without an Alpha at least present could have fatal effects on the Omega since they wouldn't be aware once post-Heat hit. _Two_ was just suicide.)

Then she growled. No self respecting Alpha would leave an Omega alone during Heat. The mere _thought_ of someone else touching _her_ Omega like that.

Oh, they'd wish they'd never been _born_.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Milo gasped, wreathing against the sheets, trying to stop the heat creeping up his body.

They'd injected him with some kind of chemical that mimicked Omega Heats to see what Murphy's Law would react like when he was aware.

If they'd have simply come to him and _asked_ he'd have told them everything he knew if he knew it.

But no, they had to kidnap him and shove him in a too-small containment room that was barely big enough for a _bed_ and run experiment after test after experiment to see what Murphy's Law did and how it worked.

Jeez, could this be over? He missed Melissa and Mort. He missed his Mom and Dad and he missed Sara. He missed Zak.

He groaned, a whine pushing passed his pale lips, as another stab of painful, restricting heat hit his torso.

This was gonna be a _long_ night.

 _MML~MML~MML_

"Chaser, Drums, check in." Zak demanded, pushing a finger to her Comm.

" _Clear on the South side,_ " replied Melissa.

"Copy, Chaser."

" _Clear on the West,_ " added Mort.

"Copy, Drums. Move in, distract the guards while I find Danger." Zak put her hand in her lap, mentally preparing herself for what she would find.

Milo had already been through two Heats without her there.

What state would she find him in? And perhaps the more important question, would he be _alive_?

Zak shook her head. She had to find him first. She could worry about the "what ifs" later.

 _MML~MML~MML_

A crash came from somewhere outside his room. Milo arched away from his suffocating walls, trying to sit up and see through the glass slot in the door.

After a few minutes, another crash came, closer that before.

Milo groaned, panting hard, and hoped it was his team. He really wanted to go home now.

After twenty minutes of crashes and thumps and cracks, he heard voices outside the door.

The fake Heat had finally stopped, the chemicals passing through his body within the hour since they'd administered it.

Unfortunately, it made him tired and sore afterwards, and from the low levels of pain he felt, and the different kind of heat in his lower torso, he also had internal bleeding. _Perfect_.

"Danger?" Called a worried voice.

 _Melissa._

"Danger!" Called another.

 _Mort._

"Milo!" Screamed a female, frantic, familiar voice.

 _Zak._

Milo groaned, low and pain filled.

Zak's voice came from outside his room. "Milo?" She asked. "Milo, can you hear me?"

"Zak?" Milo questioned weakly.

"Milo! Yes, I'm here." Zak replied, "Guys! Over here!"

Melissa and Mort came over and Zak gave some orders under his breath. "We'll have you out in a minute, Milo, okay?"

"Okay." Milo agreed. They could have him out in six _days_ and Milo would be fine. All he cared about was going home and seeing his Alpha. And now, that was _finally_ happening.

With a few clicks, dings, and grinds, the door was opened and Milo threw up a hand, eyes squinting at the sudden return light.

"Milo!" Zak cried, and warmth enveloped the brunet's body as he was pulled up to rest against a strong chest. "Oh, my gosh, you're flushed. Are you sick?" Zak fretted.

Milo let Zak's voice wash over him as she tried to figure out what was wrong and tears well up in his eyes as he was held tightly to her chest. He let himself relax, leaning into her chest with a sigh. _I'm okay. I promise._ He pushed the words through the Bong he'd been forced to ignore for the past two months. Relief crashed into his chest when Zak's response flooded his mind.

 _You're okay._ Zak pulled Milo closer. _Oh, you're alright. I was so worried. You're warm though._

Zak's face went from relief to confusion when Milo whimpered at her touch to his torso.

 _Milo?_ She asked.

Milo simply shook his head. The message was clear, even when he wasn't saying a word, through their Bond or spoken out loud. _Not here._ "Please, take me home." He whispered.

"Okay." Zak stood, and held out a hand, helping Milo get slowly to his feet.

When he nearly collapsed, Zak held him steady with an arm around his waist. "Easy now, Milo, I've got you." She promised and a few tears actually slipped down his pale cheeks.

 _Oh, God. What did they_ do _? What did they do to you?_ She asked him mentally, noticing he was clinging to her tighter than normal, noticing the tears, and how he looked lost and afraid when she let him go.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Zak sighed, waiting for Milo to wake up as she sat next to his hospital bed.

The chairs where something she'd never sit in, she'd _promised_ herself that, but here she was, sitting in an uncomfortable orange chair with her head in one hand, and the other hand attached to Milo's pale fingers. She'd do anything for Milo; even sit in these awful, _awful_ , chairs.

She checked his pulse regularly and her eyes lingered on his chest to make sure he was breathing.

"Oh, _Milo_. What did they do to you?" Zak asked her sleeping Mate.

She knew Milo had gone into surgery because of internal bleeding in his lower stomach, but no one had told her anything else.

A soft moan drew her attention to the bed and the tightening of Milo's fingers around her hand while her own rested at his wrist.

"Zak?" He asked softly, blearily blinking hickory colored eyes at the Alpha.

"Shh, Milo, I'm right here." Zak soothed, petting deep brown hair and letting her hand trail down to frame his face.

Milo leaned into her touch with a soft sigh of relief. "It wasn't a dream." He whispered.

"Milo, I have to know. Milo, what did they do to you?" Zak asked, stroking the backs of his hands, his favorite Soft Point.

Milo went quiet and still.

This immediately put Zak on edge. Milo was very fidgety and very rarely sat still (excluding his Heats). If he was still now, how bad had it truly been?

Would Milo be able to bounce back from this like he usually did?

Tears worked their way down Milo's cheeks and Zak prepared for many a long night of comforting her hurting Mate.

"It was mostly dark and very quiet the first couple of hours." He begins, looking down almost as if ashamed, "Then, after three hours a woman came in asking me all these questions about who I was and how Murphy's Law worked. After four days, my Heat hit... And they s-sent this big male in. H-he... He..." Given his reluctance to continue, Zak had a good idea of what this man's life job was.

"He was supposed to service you?" Zak asked, so that Milo wouldn't have to tell her.

Hickory eyes squeezed closed and Milo nodded, one hand covering his mouth and the other clamped tight in Zak's.

"H-he d-didn't _fit_. I-it... I-It _hurt_. I-I tried t-to t-tell him." Tears slid down Milo's face.

"He didn't do during preHeat **(2)**." Zak hissed, coal eyes narrowing to a fine line.

Milo's body shook with silent sobs, remembering phantom pain and terrifying memories. That told Zak all she needed to know.

 _Shh, Milo, it's okay. It's okay, I'm right here. I'm never leaving you again._ Zak pushed comfort through the Bond alongside the promises she intend to keep.

She wrapped her arms around her distressed Omega and felt him lean against her. She felt pride for her Omega to allow himself to assume such a vulnerable position **(3)**.

Zak slowly rocked her body, feeding Milo a steady supply of _safetyhomeI'mherecalmcomfort_ as his tears soaked her shoulder and the front of her tank top.

Milo's tears slowly dissipated as he calmed down and exhaustion took place of the pain and fear.

 _Sleep now. I'm here. I'm right here._ Zak lay back against pillow, careful of the IV line in Milo's right arm now that the danger had passed.

 _There are still things I have to tell you._ Milo protested even as his hickory eyes fluttered and he went lax against her body.

 _Later._ Zak replied, rubbing Milo's hands. _Sleep. Then we'll talk. I promise._

And just like magic, Milo sighed and he was asleep, resting peacefully.

Zak smiled, Milo was _here_. Milo was _home_.

And by _God_ , if that didn't outweigh all the current bad.

In the morning, they'd talk and Zak would know _exactly_ what had happened to Milo during his time as hostage.

For now, Milo was sleeping and he was _safe_.

And that was all that mattered.

MML~MML~MML

 **(1) A Soft Point is the most sensitive part of an Omega's body, used to sooth and calm or wind up and intimidate depending on the situation and how they are used. Milo's Soft Points are his hair and the backs of his hands.**

 **(2) When an Omega is still in preHeat, the body is still preparing itself to be serviced (or Mated whichever you prefer) by an Alpha, therefore it is ill advised to service an Omega in preHeat unless the situation is an emergency in which it is required.**

 **(3) Most Omegas (in my world at least) are either guarded, or told that not every Alpha is considerate and some will throw the title around and use Omega's biology in the Alpha's favor. Omegas that find their SoulMates (Omegas that recognize the Alpha servicing them when in Heat and can recite knowledge from memory) usually don't let their guard down around anyone but their Alphas unless the Alpha is someone they trust with their lives.**


	6. Convention

Convention

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **In accordance with HankryZone1313's prompt on FF, Milo and co are going to a Dr. Zone convention. You'll have to excuse me, I've never been to a convention, so I have no idea what goes on. Apologies if anyone seems OOC.**

"What are we doing here?"

"We're here because we play in the show, remember?"

"Oh, absolutely, it was the most humiliating mission I've ever been on."

"Well, we're working the convention. And there are pistachios here, so the boss wants us on it."

"Fine, fine, but let's do this quickly. I'd rather not stay any longer than I must."

"You got it!"

 _MML~MML~MML_

"Woah..." Melissa mumbled as she a Zach looked around at all the products and purchases around them.

"You can say that again..." Zach replied.

"Woah..."

"You like it?" Milo asked, looking on in amusement at the shock and awe on their faces.

"Milo, this place is _huge. How_ do we get through it all in one day?" Zach asked.

"We walk." Sara replied, coming back from administration and handing each of them a wrist band.

"So we don't get lost?" Melissa asked, clipping hers on.

"And for Murphy's Law." Sara agreed, she leaned in and whispered, "It's the only way they'd let Milo in after the third time."

Zach and Melissa nodded before Milo came over talking a mile a minute and dragging them off to a concession stand, then to meet a few of the minor actors.

Sara laughed and waved as they left. "Have fun!"

 _MML~MML~MML_

"I still feel stupid in this costume."

"You still look better than I do, at least you can see."

"Hush. Oh, this is humiliating."

"Okay, here we go. Ready?"

"Let's get it over with."

 _MML~MML~MML_

"All the actors have huge parts, Melissa. It takes a lot of effort to play a sentient blob, or even Dr. Zone himself. I can't wait to meet him." Milo's excitement caused a small cart to tip and the vendor groaned. "Oops, sorry."

"S'alright, kid. Milo, right?" The man asked. "You've been here since we started coming to the Tri-State Area."

"Yeah, that's me!" Milo replied, handing the man the pistachio bags that had fallen near him.

As the pair talked, Zach and Melissa watched fondly. "Trust Milo to find the _one_ person who remembers him coming to _every_ convention." Melissa joked.

"This doesn't happen often?" Zach asked.

"Oh, no. Most people either have heard about him, or have first hand experience. He came home from the first convention so excited he couldn't talk about anything else for a week afterwards. That's how you know Murphy's Law probably got involved." She replied, picking a few dog hairs off her clothes.

A couple minutes later, the trio where off with three bags of pistachios and Milo was back to chattering aimlessly.

"I got backstage passes, so we can meet the actors." He told them.

"That should be fun." Zach offered, picking through his bag.

"I know!"

 _MML~MML~MML_

"Ready on stage." Called a stage hand.

"Here we go."

Applause roared through the theater as the pair stepped out on stage.

Dr. Zone waved with one hand, striking a few poses, just for show and ignoring his partner's comments for showboating.

On the floor, Milo and his friends had finally reached the main event.

"Look! It's starting!" Milo called, running over to the line and weaving expertly through it.

Melissa and Zach stayed at his heels. "This should be fun." Melissa commented.

"Yup." Zach replied.

Milo found them a place at the front and Melissa and Zach slipped into the places at his side, just as normal (without the screaming fans).

Melissa couldn't help but laugh, Milo was almost too short to see. She would've found him a box, but he was a tad self conscious about his height.

Zach found it amusing, but he didn't bother with the thought on a box, instead asking Milo about the characters and some of the history behind their costumes.

When the convention was over, a security guard came over and escorted Milo, Melissa, and Zach behind the curtains.

"These two with him?" Asked the security guard at the door behind the stage.

"Yeah." The other guard replied, ushering the three in the door.

"Okay, they've only got so much time, so questions fast and no complaining when time's up." The guard instructed.

Milo, Melissa, and Zach nodded their consent and the door closed.

Milo settled on one of the couch and set his backpack on the floor as Melissa and Zach sat down next to him. "Can you _believe_ it? We're about to meet Dr. Zone and Time Ape!" He was practically vibrating, the curtain over the window fell to the floor.

"Sure can. This should be fun." Melissa replied and Zach nodded.

As they continued to sit there, voices appeared at the door. " _What do you mean, 'we have fans'? We have a job!_ "

" _Oh come on, there's only six tickets and then we can get back to business as usual._ "

" _Fine._ "

The door opened and in stepped two very familiar people.

"Hey, I know you guys!" Milo said brightly, getting to his feet.

"Hey, it's Milo Murphy." Vinnie Dakota tugged lightly on Balthazar Cavendish.

"Milo Murphy?" Cavendish reached for a time device in his pocket, but Vinnie's hand stopped him.

"Its just a kid, Cavendish." Vinnie told him, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Just this once, his eyes begged.

Balthazar sighed and smiled, tight lipped and held out a hand. "Balthazar Cavendish, I play Dr. Zone." He said, shaking each child's hand in turn.

"Vinnie Dakota, I'm Time Ape." Vinnie offered his hand next and Milo smiled brightly when Vinnie came to him.

"I understand you have questions?" Balthazar asked and was immediately bombarded by fifteen at once.

Time passed quickly and eventually, the guard knocked lightly on the door. "Sorry, guys, time's up." He said.

Milo smiled as he stood again and pulled on his backpack.

Melissa and Zach headed for the door. "It was nice to meet you." They offered.

"Yeah, it was fun." Milo said as he shook their hands again.

Vinnie waved as they left, and Balthazar looked stunned.

"He didn't show any signs of being a time agent at all." He said.

Vinnie smirked. "Told you so."


	7. Family

Family

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _The Guest that offered the prompt that Milo find out about his mother's side of the family. I apologize for how short it is, I wrote this at like 9:00 p.m. when I was dead tired after a day on the road. So, I'm sorry for how short it is._

Milo knew about his father and his father's side of the family, Murphy's Law and such.

The thing was, he'd never really met anyone from his mother's side of the family.

He knew his mother had some sort of quirk, like Murphy's Law only much more subdued, because how else would she survive high school and collage with Martin Murphy.

The problem began when he tried to figure it out. He drew up a list of people he knew with quirks.

Melissa was one, she'd never lost a bet in her life. She never lost, that made her the perfect candidate for soccer and kickball games.

His friends a couple streets down, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, had engineering and intelligence quirks, both at the same time.

Zach's quirk (because he _had_ to have one, Milo hadn't made a friend that _didn't_ have one) he'd yet to discover, but he figured it had something to do with his fighting abilities ***** or singing.

After sitting with his head in his hands, rewriting the list (somehow it had spontaneously combusted. _Twice_ ), and thinking hard on it for an hour and a half, he finally just got up and went to find his mother, Diogee on his heals.

"Mom?" Milo asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"In here, Milo." Bridgette called back from the living room.

She stood in front of the couch folding laundry and watching the news. "What's wrong, Milo?" She asked.

"Well, I have a problem. I know everything I possible can about Dad's side of our family and Murphy's Law, but I know next to nothing about you and your side of the family. I was wondering if you'd tell me about them?" Milo asked.

"Well, Milo. Sit down, honey." Bridgette set aside her laundry and Milo sat next to her.

"As long as I can remember and as far back as the Yhprum family history extends all the girls where cursed with insanely good luck and sports talents.

"My sisters, Amanda and Karen, all went on to be big in the sports industry. Amanda in soccer and Karen in softball. I skipped over sports completely when I met your father, but before I ran track and swam a bit."

"So, you have good luck?" Milo asked.

Bridgette chuckled. "Yeah, that was how I met your father. I bumped into him on the way out of the library." She replied.

Milo grinned brightly and stood, hugging his Mom as he did, then took off up the hall and to his room. "Thanks Mom!"

 ***So, I am aware that in the chapter Bully, Zach fought a bully that was hurting Milo. It's my head canon that Zach was moved because of another boy that wouldn't leave Zach alone and Zach was put in self-defense training before he moved so he could defend himself if he needed to. He'd just never had reason to use his skills before now.**


	8. Wings

Wings

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Writers block kinda sucks, and most of my ideas come from my brain and Pinterest. I decided to mix A/Us.**

If ever Milo Murphy was happy to have his wings, now was not the time.

His wings, twelve feet long and a beautiful suburb with black and white freckles on the feathers, where the reason he was sitting in this dungeon being accused of stealing.

A poor, color blind women had seen him come into her store and saw another boy with the same patterned, not color, wings walk out without paying for a loaf of bread.

Milo thought it was crazy because this person didn't even have his hair style or facial features, but he supposed he could see where this lady was coming from.

There was a knock at his cell door. He sat up from the bed as a new person came in. She had dark hair cut short and pulled back, and even darker eyes almost the color of coal.

Milo's wings snapped shut, a defense technique he'd perfected over the years he'd dealt with strange people and Murphy's Law. "Hi." He said cautiously.

"Hi, I'm Zakiya Underwood. I'm supposed to represent you in the trial." The lady said.

"You're not the usual person." Milo tilted his head, eyebrows drawing together.

"Ms. Chase was already helping someone else. What's your name?"

"I'm Milo Murphy." Milo replied, holding out his hand, Zakiya took it and a shock of thrill shot through his hands.

Milo startled, wings snapping back open and dropping Zakiya's hand.

He watched the color explode before his eyes, blurs of red and blue and green spun before him as he was thrown into a memory of Zakiya's past.

 _"Mom? I don't feel good." Said a young Zakiya Underwood._

 _"Remind me how old you are honey?" Mrs. Underwood asked, looking up._

 _"I'm seven." Zakiya replied._

 _"What happens when your seven, honey?"_

 _"Human's get their wings." Zak looked more excited now._

 _"Does your back hurt, honey?"_

 _"Yeah." Zak groaned._

 _"Well, let's get you your bath and get you to bed. You'll feel better after they've grown in." Mrs. Underwood turned and offered her hand._

 _Zakiya took it and they headed up the stairs._

Zakiya looked startled, watching the whirl of color that surrounded her. This was unlike any meeting she'd ever met. This was unlike any of the Ruts she'd ever been through. As she watched the image before her unfold, she was saddened by what she saw.

 _"Honey, please. Calm down." Martin Murphy, he had to be Milo's dad, tried to assuage his wife's tears, his daughter's awe, and his son's discomfort all at the same time._

 _Milo whimpered, this was unlike the pain he'd had when he'd broke his arms/legs/etc., the pain he'd hardly felt when he broke his first bone. It was searing, burning, carving itself into Milo's shoulders like he'd never be able to forget._

 _"Milo, buddy, I need you to get up and put on a clean pair of pants. We have to take you to the hospital."_

 _Milo didn't offer protest, though he'd just gotten out, slowly making his way to his closet to find a pair of pajama pants that weren't blood stained._

 _"What's wrong with him?" Bridgette asked, eyes filling with tears._

 _"There are only two ways the wings will grow in. One is to be born with them, which is extremely rare, and the other is to grow them when you turn seven. From there, there can be several_ complications. _He's experiencing one now. The skin on his back is too thick for the wings to grow through unless they push through and rip the skin on his shoulders. The doctors will have to cut it open or it could cause major damage." Martin looked up as Milo approached. "Ready, son?" He asked gently and Milo nodded._

As the images faded away and buzzing burst into existence, both Milo and Zak had the same thought. _What was that?_

The words vibrated at the backs of their skulls and Zakiya looked at Milo as his eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Did you hear me?" Milo asked and Zakiya nodded.

Milo closed his hickory eyes and concentrated hard.

 _Can you hear me now?_

The voice was soft and Zakiya found that it was a tad fuzzy around the edges but she sent back a few words of her own.

 _Yes, I can._

 _Can... Can I see your wings?_ Milo asked, looking nervous, even with his eyes closed.

Zakiya slowly unfurled her wings, their thirteen foot wingspan (as Alphas always had bigger wings than their Omegas) having a difficult time fitting in the small, twelve by twelve space.

Milo looked up, eyes opening, and reached out a hand. His eyes looked to Zakiya for permission. If he hadn't been looking for it, he would've missed the _barely_ perceptible nod.

Milo touched one of the feathers, the texture soft and silken beneath his fingers. His own wings moved closer, a kind of primitive instinct driving them to Zakiya's fingers.

The moment Zakiya's hands where in his fragile feathers, he felt an entire new world open up to his mind, the spinning feeling he'd felt since their hands met righted itself and Milo breathed out slowly, breath shaky and unstable.

"Mr. Murphy?" Zakiya asked.

"Milo." The brunet amended softly, not looking at the girl.

"Milo. Are you okay?" Zakiya asked.

"I can't believe I found you." Milo whispered.

"Milo, can you calm down?" Zakiya asked, feeling Milo's heart beat beneath the hand on his wrist. It was beating fast and beating hard.

"You're _real."_ Milo murmured, then his eyes slid shut of their own accord and his fell limp, wings falling shut as he fell.

Zakiya caught him and was surprised by how light her new found SoulMate was.

"Easy, now, Milo, I've got you." Zakiya transferred Milo to her arms, holding him bridal style as she left the cage.

She met the guard on the way out and the legend, Melissa Chase, who'd introduced her to the case.

Melissa grinned as she held open the door. "Told you." She grinned.

Zakiya smiled with a nod of thanks, opening her wings to their full length and pushing into the air.

She held Milo tightly, not wanting to drop him by accident before she got him to her home.

She knew what was happening, it would happen to her soon (the only reason it _hadn't_ was because she had to get him home _fast),_ and she wanted to be at home before it happened.

She touched down on the porch of her home and unlocked the door as quickly as she could.

When she got in the house, she didn't bother waiting any long and easily slid onto the couch, laying back with Milo tucked under her chin on top of her.

As her eyes slid shut, and memories fluttered to the forefront of her mind, memories that belonged to her Mate, her last thought was to draw her wings up around the both of them.

She smiled. _Sweet dreams._


	9. Interrogation

Interrogation

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **This is set after "What Did They Do?"**

When they took him, it was nine at night and his house was silent. He was out I'm the front yard speaking with a female Alpha (rarities that they where). When the Alpha left, Balthazar had made his move, capturing him by grabbing him and putting a sack over his head.

The lack of struggle made Balthazar both happy (no witnesses and no cops) and upset (that said wonders for how often that happened, _male_ Omegas where also rare and sought after).

Vinnie had been disappointed, yes, but he understood, enough to play good cop that is.

"Hey, kid, how are ya?" Vinnie asked, arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face as Milo blinked, eyes adjusting to the low lighting.

"Hey, it's the pistachio guys! How are you?" The rest of the interrogation had gone similar to that, with Milo unintentionally digging himself a deeper hole by stating he had a reputation and that the "j" word was not something he liked saying out loud.

Balthazar was beginning to get fed up with it. He was up to _here_ with this agent and his evasive tactics. "Who do you work for, Agent Murphy?"

"I don't work for anyone. I mean, I help with house work and safe proofing the roof from llama stampedes and other Murphy's Law type activities and I do some work for an off-the-grid agency, but I don't have an official contract." Milo replied, looking particularly thoughtful at that question.

"Balthazar, come on, we've been at this all night. Give it a rest." The tired voice of Vinnie Dakota broke through Balthazar's haze of mixed emotion.

"Have we really?" Balthazar asked, glancing at his wrist watch.

"Yeah, and I'm tired. I'm telling you, this kid isn't an enemy time agent!" Vinnie complained and for once, Balthazar didn't admonish him for the whine in his voice. He simply sighed, watching the younger man carefully to gauge symptoms of exhaustion.

Milo watched the both of them, looking rather interested in the conversation going on. "You both look very tired." He commented, and really, it was simply second nature for his observant eyes to pick up on such things. "Maybe you should go to sleep." The caretaker in Milo reminded him that he had bedrolls and blankets, with inflatable pillows in his backpack if he did happen to need them.

Balthazar, under different circumstances (because usually there where security guards and his superior officer there with him, not just him and the Omega in his care), would've told the boy to keep his mouth shut. But, with Vinnie looking like he'd hit the floor any second and his own wish to sleep growing worse by the moment, Balthazar sighed. "Yes, sleep would probably be best right now." He conceded.

There was only one bed in their apartment, and Balthazar usually left it for his Omega partner, as his Alpha coding demanded and was common courtesy. Tonight, it seemed, would be the same, Balthazar would be sleeping on the floor.

"Here," Milo Murphy was suddenly at his side, holding out a bed roll, pillow, and blanket.

Balthazar was suddenly very aware that this child was only a teenager, a _child_ , and he was _still_ helping then when Balthazar had given him _every_ reason to hate the both of them.

He slowly took the offered materials, almost hesitantly, as Vinnie headed for the bedroom. "Thank you, Milo Murphy." Balthazar said.

"Oh, please, just call me Milo." The small Omega grinned and then began shaking out his own bed roll.

MML~MML~MML

Balthazar couldn't sleep, unable to stop thinking about Milo's unpredictable and unneeded act of kindness.

He rolled to the side facing the door from his position of sentry by the bed. His bones cracked in protest, but where ignored as Balthazar sighed and resigned himself to another sleepless night.

He stood, intending to head for their kitchen, and then stopped as the sound of a whimper hit his ears. Such a desperate sound, the whimper he'd heard, the only other time he'd heard it was after a mission gone wrong that nearly resulted in Vinnie -

 _Oh_. Balthazar quickly went to check on Vinnie, but seeing his peaceful expression, Balthazar headed to see Milo Murphy instead.

The child was laying on his bed roll with his hands clenched in the blankets and tears beginning to fall down his face.

Balthazar gently knelt down next to the small Omega and shook his shoulder. Milo's eyes fluttered and he shot upright with a gasp. The elder man tilted his head in consideration, but decided that whatever Milo Murphy had been dreaming about would be best left to Milo Murphy and his Alpha (if the bite mark on Milo's neck was anything to go by).

"I wanted to ask you more questions." The elder Alpha says.

Milo gives him a nod, wiping at his face to rid the evidence of tears, and sniffs as he pulls a handkerchief from his bag.

Balthazar leaves to give him privacy.

After ten minutes, Vinnie is also awake and looking very sleepy as he moves to the kitchen. Milo heads in after him and Balthazar makes up three mugs of tea.

"Now, the questions?" Balthazar prompts softly as he sets a mug in front of Milo and sits across from him.

"What do you want to know?" Milo replied, wrapping pale fingers around the offered mug and taking a slow sip.

"Why do you continually ruin our mission?" Balthazar asked.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, but if I'm around when your missions go wrong, then it's probably Murphy's Law." Milo took another drink of tea and gave a brief smile. "I'm sorry for that, by the way, it's very unpredictable."

"You talk about it like it can think and breath." Balthazar puzzled. "What exactly _is_ Murphy's Law?"

"It's not really alive, it's just a law that says anything that _can_ go wrong, _will_ go wrong. At least around me they do. I'm the great-great-great-great grandson of the original Murphy." Milo looked up and Balthazar ignored that his heart skipped a beat when faced with Milo's tired eyes.

"Is that even possible?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes, it's called a quirk. Melissa and Zak have one too. So do the Flynn-Fletcher boys on the street behind mine, and my mom." Milo replied, eager to share what he knew about quirks and such. "Could I ask a question?"

"Yes." Balthazar replied with a nod. "You may."

"Why do you keep calling me Agent?" Milo asked. "I'm not an agent, not a time agent anyway."

"Balthazar, here was convinced you where. It's just because he's grumpy and doesn't like his job." Vinnie teased with a smile. That earned a smile from the younger Omega and a mock-glare from Balthazar. "Dakota!" Balthazar cried.

Vinnie smiled in response, teasing nature around the edges and mischief in his eyes.

Balthazar allowed himself a small smile, and then there was a beeping noise from his pocket. He frowned and pulled out the time phone they'd finally gotten around to giving them, and his eyes widened when he saw the ID on the screen. "It's the Time Boss. Vinnie, quick, hide Milo!" He turned away from them as Vinnie snapped up the younger Omega, ignoring the squeak of protest, and pushed him into the bedroom. "You stay here, we'll be right back."

The door to the room was shut and Dakota slipped over to stand next to his partner. Cavendish nodded and answered the call.

 _MML~MML~MML_

When the door opens again, Milo is sitting on the bed rooting through his backpack and packing up the bed roll he'd slept on. "If you want to keep the extra bed roll then you're welcome to it, I have three more at home." He says as the duo comes in the room.

Balthazar nods. "Thank you, it will certainly be helpful. We must go on and protect another pistachio shipment. We will drop you off back home on the way." Balthazar said.

"Well, to be honest, I'd like to help you before I go home, Zak and Melissa can hold down the fort until I get back. I can show you how to take precautionary measures against Murphy's Law." Milo offered, closing up his backpack and putting it on his back.

"I think we can allow that, just this once." Balthazar replied.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Twenty minutes later, Milo had pulled on his mission outfit (a slim fitting black suit that covered all the way up to his neck), purely by habit, and they were off by the pistachio plant.

Almost immediately, something went wrong. Three security guards found them, so Milo was forced to take evasive action as they turned out to be kidnappers looking for a quick buck. As Balthazar and Vinnie watched Milo spin and run and flip with the kind of grace that said he'd been doing this since he was young, Vinnie wondered exactly how long he'd been with the agency Milo had mentioned and exactly what he did for it.

When they finally found the pistachios, something else went wrong. A pipe fell from above and nearly knocked Balthazar unconscious, but Milo pulled him back and the pipe crashed harmlessly against the ground.

Balthazar looked at Milo with something akin to surprise. "Thank you, Milo." He said.

"You bet!" Milo replied, offering a two fingered salute as he helped Balthazar to his feet.

Vinnie and Balthazar's mission went out without a hitch and the pistachios were kept safe.

As they left the room, Balthazar pulled out a card and handed it to the younger teen. "If ever you need us, or simply want to talk, this is where you can find us, and how you can contact us."

Milo smiled. "Thanks." He pulls out a pad of paper, hurriedly writes something down and tears it off, handing it to Balthazar. "Here is mine."

"Milo!" called a female voice. " _Milo_!"

Milo perked up, looking towards the exit, where the voice had come from. "Zak." He murmured.

Balthazar got the feeling that 'Zak' was the reason Milo had a bite mark on his neck. Milo looked back at Balthazar, almost looking torn.

"Go on, we'll contact you if we have any more questions." Balthazar allowed a brief smile to cross his face as Milo beamed and ran off, disappearing like smoke into the shadows.

Vinnie watched the smile on Balthazar's face and nudged him, crossing his arms and letting a smirk fall to his lips. "You big softie." He teased.

Balthazar chuckled. "Oh, hush."


	10. Hey Milo

Hey Milo

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **OC is not mine and is being used with permission.**

Milo and the rest of the class were sitting down before a portal appeared on the ceiling, grabbing their attention. Suddenly, a boy in a long sleeved, orange and white striped shirt, purple pans, black sneakers, and a fedora fell from the portal and crashed on top of Milo's desk.

The fedora went flying along side the broken pieces of Milo and Zach's desk, limbs akimbo, the boy looked up at Milo and smiled widely.

Milo blinked before greeting cheerfully, "Hi, Blast!"

The boy, Blast apparently,greeted back with a grin, "Hi Milo..."

After a brief moment of silence Blast asked, "It's Monday, right?"

Milo checked the calendar, "Nope, it's Friday."

"Got it." Blast replied, then his head thunked down on the desk with almost enough force to knock a normal human out. If Blast was anything like Milo, then the boy had barely felt it.

"Milo, who's this?" Melissa asked, looking at the boy with sharp, curious eyes. This boy had just fallen through the ceiling. She understood why Milo wasn't freaking out, but why wasn't this Blast kid freaking out?

"This is Blast Murphy. He's me from another dimension." Milo replied causally, helping the fallen boy off the floor and producing a rag from his backpack for the cut on Blast's forehead. "Need any salve?" Milo asked, completely missing the odd looks he and Blast where getting from the rest of the class as Zach stood to help the new person.

"Or maybe some ibuprofen?" The older boy asked, offering the bottle he carried around just for such emergencies.

Blast accepted the bottle from Zach with a grateful smile and took a water bottle from his belt (how it had gotten there was any one's guess). He downed the pills and handed back the bottle as Milo dressed the head wound. "Thanks."

The second the bandages where back in Milo's backpack the room erupted into chaos. "Who is this?" Mort asked.

"Where did he come from?" Amanda inquired, looking ruffled this had disrupted her schedule.

"Another Murphy?" Bradley groaned.

They all began to crowd around the boy. Blast began backing away, looking almost scared and Milo and Zach stepped in front of him as Melissa fought her way to the front. "Back off!" She called to the students, holding out her hands to stop them from advancing further.

She looked at Milo over her shoulder and jerked her head to the door. "I'll cover for you." She promised.

Milo nodded with a grateful smile and pulled Blast out the door. Zach stepped up beside Melissa, looking very much like he'd rather join Milo.

Blast stayed with them for the majority of the day, Melissa and Zach asking the occasional question, where does he live, and how he got there.

"Well, Murphy's Law, is how I got here, you know how it is. For the most part, this world and my world are pretty much the same. The only difference is me and Milo, and Zach." Blast replied.

"What do you mean Zach?" Milo asked. "What does that mean?"

"In my world, Melissa has a counter part, her name is Sabrina, but Zach doesn't. He doesn't have a counterpart in my world."

"Oh. Well, that's upsetting." Milo frowned, unable to comprehend being without his best friend.

"Just a bit." Zach agreed.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Blast eventually did have to go home, Milo still had the device they'd used last time (how it had remained unbroken was really anyone's guess Milo had no clue).

"Ready to go home Blast?" Milo asked.

"Definately." Blast agreed with a nod, squeezing the water from the puddle he'd fallen in from his fedora.

As the device kicked on and Blast stepped up to the portal, he turned and waved. "It was nice to meet you Zach, Melissa."

"Nice to meet you too." Melissa and Zach replied, waving back.

"Take care Milo!" The other Murphy called and Milo replied with a wave and bright wave.

Blast stepped through the portal and back to his street, the portal closed behind him.

"Hey, watch out!" Shouted a new voice and Blast looked up, only to be flattened by a red bicycle.

"Ow." He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" A young dark haired male stood over him, offering a hand.

Blast took it and stood, getting a good look at the boy who'd run over him. A warm feeling came to his being as he realized who this was. He smiled. "No harm done."

The boy held out a hand. "Mekai Curtis." He said.

Blast smiled s he shook Mekai's hand. "Blast Murphy."

 **Shout out to ghost83. Blast is his OC and I loved being able to use him. Thanks, dude. Here's Blast back.**


	11. Backpack

Backpack

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

It was on one of their latest mission that Balthazar noticed it. Vinnie had started to use a backpack on missions that looked eerily similar to the one Milo Murphy took with him everywhere.

Balthazar didn't think the backpack would've bothered him so much if his younger partner hadn't started carrying one around _everywhere_ they went.

"Dakota?" Balthazar asked one night as they came back from another successful mission (the Milo Murphy kid was apparently out of town on a camping trip with his friends).

"Hmm?" the brunet asked, shuffling around the pack.

"Where exactly did you get that backpack?" Balthazar asked.

That made Vinnie look up. "You wanna know? Really?" He asked.

"Yes."

Vinnie gave him a warm smile. "All the cool heroes wear a backpack or a satchel, Balthazar. Didn't you know?"

"Now, why on Earth-?" There was a knock on the door and Vinnie perked up, racing to the door and peeking out the little hole.

He yanked open the door to find a skinny red headed girl, a younger red headed boy, and a green haired young boy who looked a bit older than the young red head. "Hiya, Phineas and Ferb."

"Hi, Vinnie." The red head replied.

"We came to see if the backpack was working alright and Candace wanted to meet you." the older redheaded female gave a nod to Vinnie as Balthazar came over to see what was going on. "Who's this?"

"My partner, Balthazar Cavendish, Balthazar, this is Phineas and Ferb, they made the backpack and the one mine's based off of." Phineas shook Balthazar's hand with a bright smile, then Ferb though his face was still blank as ever.

Balthazar greeted each boy with a nod as the pair stepped inside and Vinnie handed over the backpack for inspection.

The red headed girl stayed by the door, looking at her phone. To any outsider she looked uninterested and uncaring, but Balthazar didn't miss the minute glances she gave over her pink device every couple minutes. It was the same looks Balthazar gave Vinnie whenever they where doing something particularly dangerous.

 _MML~MML~MML_

"Do you want to tell me how you met this Phineas and Ferb?" Balthazar asked once the boys and their older sister had gone home.

"Well, see, it started like this." Vinnie started. "I was was walking back to the deli after that one really mission with the giant ants and the green ray gun. I heard this yelling coming from the park so I went to investigate. Milo Murphy and his friends where playing this game in the field. There was a ball and hoops, but the field was all grey and blue and full of anti gravity devices Phineas and Ferb where operating. The entire place exploded though and the boys said they needed a piece that was nearly impossible to get a hold of. Then Milo Murphy pulls the exact part they need right out of his bag. So, I though that it might just help with the missions, so I tracked down Milo Murphy and asked him about his bag. He gave me the boys' number and they made me the bag. No charge." Vinnie explained.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Alright then."

The next day, when their mission went terribly wrong, Milo Murphy hurried over to apologize.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry." He said as he helped them up.

"That's alright." Vinnie replied, digging in the dirt before pulling out his backpack and giving it a shake.

"Hey, you got a backpack like mine! Did you manage to find the Flynn-Fletcher's?" Milo asked.

"Sure did, Milo Murphy. Thanks for getting me in touch with them."

"Sure, but what did you want it for?" Milo asked, cocking his head to the side.

Vinnie smiled and glanced toward the straps holding the rather heavy backpack to Milo's back. "All the cool superheroes wear a satchel, Milo, and the _coolest_ ones wear a backpack."


	12. Blame

Blame

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

The day had been simple enough, it was honestly not all that difficult, he'd gotten up, managed to make it to breakfast without being bombarded by Murphy's Law, the entire day had been strangely quiet.

That was the biggest clue that something bad was about to happen. Worse than a falling lamp post or getting trapped underground.

He and his friends had gone their separate ways after school, Sarah had wanted to go to the mall and he'd agreed to go with her (something about helping her decide on a dress for an upcoming date).

They'd gotten to the mall, found the "most perfect dress in the whole universe of perfect dresses anyone could ever lay eyes on" (Sarah's words, he really didn't understand any of it) and paid for it. Luckily it wasn't too expensive, Sarah would've been heartbroken.

The trouble came when they where leaving the store. "Seatbelts?" Sarah asked, running down the checklist every Murphy was made to memories when they started driving (for safety, you know).

"Check." Milo replied, pulling on the triple reinforced material.

"Seat flotation?"

Milo quickly checked under the seat for the flotation device in case of flash flooding. "Check."

"Air bags?"

"Double check." Milo grinned, pulling out the flattened airbag from his backpack and lightly tapping the dashboard.

"Okay, let's get home. Mom will be wondering where we went." Sarah started the car with two quick turns of the keys and the engine fired right up, which would've been strange if Murphy's Law hadn't been active all day.

"Anything interesting happen at school?" Sarah asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, Murphy's Law has been quiet all day." Milo dug in his backpack for a minute and pulled out the spare keys he had, just in case.

"Really?" Sarah risked a glance at Milo as his face returned to the window. "That's strange."

"Yeah, I thought so too, Zach thought that maybe Murphy's Law was getting ready for something big," he laughed, "then spent the whole day freaking out."

Sarah chuckled as well, drifting into the right lane and flicking off her blinker.

"Lucky day-" The sound of screeching tires and crashing metal, and the crunch of a breaking bone suddenly perfumed the air and Milo was pitched forward.

His head smacked the dashboard as the airbag deployed and fell back against the seat with a groan.

His hickory brown eyes slowly fell shut as the world grew fuzzy and blurred around him.

His last though was someone yelling for help, and for someone to call 911.

 _MML~MML~MML_

When Milo woke up again, it wasn't for very long and he barely understood what was happening.

There was the sound of sirens, and a buzzing that might have been coming from a tool he couldn't name, or maybe from his ears.

His eyes where still fuzzy, but he knew he saw a tall man in yellow coming towards him and dragging him from the car. "Sarah?" He moaned softly, wondering vaguely where his older sister was.

The man's eyes widened as his gaze snapped to the mess of a crash that used to be Sarah's car. He yelled something to his friends that Milo didn't understand and ran off.

Hands gripped at Milo's arms, voices asked him questions, but Milo was already back under the gentle darkness that called his name.

 _MML~MML~MML_

When his eyes opened again, there where lights overhead that moved in an endless blur. His head tilted to the side, barely registering the prick of pain that traveled up his spine, and saw blue and tan.

A hand leveled with his cheek and pushed his face back towards the lights.

A brighter light was shinned into his eyes, but he hardly noticed it above his thoughts of sunshine and article sapphire. "Sarah?"

His voice was hoarse, he almost thought he hadn't spoken at all.

"Hang on there, Kid, you're spine's not doing so hot. We'll get you in to surgery and restore what we can, alright? Then we can worry about your friend." The voice was gruff and the blur that accompanied the voice had dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Sarah..." Milo's voice was a little stronger this time, his eyes questioning.

"She's alright. A little worse for wear, but she'll live." The voice replied.

Happy that Sarah was at least alive, Milo's eyes slid closed again and the beeping he'd heard echoing around his head, but not paid attention to turned into a long drawn out note that Milo recognized as a flat line.

His eyes fluttered and the voice yelled for someone to prep the Operating Room and someone shouted his name.

 _MML~MML~MML_

When he woke up for good, he lay in a bed that was too big and too wide for his tiny body.

"Hey, kid. Feeling alright?" Asked the voice he remembered talking to his earlier.

"Yeah. What happened?" Milo asked, turning to find a man with dark hair and sharp hazel eyes looking back at him *****.

"You and your friend where in an accident. You both where lucky, a few more minutes and you both could've been dead." The man told him, adjusting a few of the monitors and injecting a clear liquid from a needle into his IV, he sounded Southern ******.

"Sarah. What happened to Sarah?" Milo asked, eyes wild and panicked.

"She's fine, or she will be once her legs heal and her concussion is gone. Like I said, you where both lucky." The man put down the needle and nodded. "I'll have her moved in here when she wakes up. Right now, it's touch-and-go. If you need me, asked the nurses for Dr. Sawbones **(3)**." The man left to go take care of another patient and Milo was left alone.

 _MML~MML~MML_

When the doors opened next, it was a nurse wheeling in Sarah's bed. "Here we go, honey." The nurse smiled and Sarah smiles in return, showing her thanks.

When the nurse left, Sarah's eyes are immediately on Milo. "Milo? Are you alright?" She asks.

Milo's eyes where on the floor as he nodded slowly, feeling the stretch of his neck saying he'd fractured the bone a bit.

"Milo. What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry, Sarah. if I hadn't come with you then Murphy's Law couldn't have hurt you." Milo's eyes filled up with tears.

"Milo, no. This wasn't your fault. It was the person who hit us, he was texting while he drove." Sarah managed to get her feet under her and get her crutches.

She limped as fast as she could over to Milo's bed and sat on the edge. Milo moved over to make room.

Sarah laid down carefully, avoiding Milo's neck. "You carry no blame, little brother." She whispered and Milo couldn't hold back his tears of he wanted to.

He cried into her shirt, the fabric soft and flexible. Sarah put her arms around him and let him cry, holding him long after he'd fallen asleep.

When their parents decided to sue the man texting while driving, they won and managed to get enough money to pay for the hospital bills and Sarah's new car.

Milo approached the man who'd hit them, he looked rather remorseful. "I'm sorry I hit you and your sister. I have a boy of my own her age and I'd hate it if something happened to him." The man told Milo.

"I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone. It happened, but I won't be upset. Thanks for apologizing though, Mr. Monogram, and I'm sorry we took your money." Milo smiled.

The man nodded. "Thank you, young man."

Milo smiled as he went back to his family.

The situation was laid to rest.

The blame was no one's to take.

 ***Kudos to anyone who can guess this man on the first try.**

 ***Good job for the second try.**

 **(3) I'm disappointed if you haven't gotten by now.**


	13. Comas and Flightless Wings

Comas and Flightless Wings

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

People seemed to think that Milo was _invincible._

They push him around, say things to him, _pretend_ to care and then drop him like a hot rock.

No one seemed to get that just because Milo was happy-go-lucky and dealt with Murphy's Law and never let anything get him down, it didn't mean he didn't get upset. Just because you don't see the tears, doesn't mean they aren't there.

Just because you don't _see_ the broken bones or pain filled expressions as he tried to breath with a broken rib, didn't mean he didn't feel it.

Good thing for Milo, he'd learned how to deal with such problems very early on. He knew how to duck and cover, knew how to hit if he needed to. He knew how to evade and prepare for things that went wrong, and if he couldn't then that was where Melissa and Zak stepped in and helped.

Unfortunately. it didn't seem that Zak would be able to save him this time.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Zak remembered it clearly, how the situation had occurred.

Murphy's Law was acting up again, why he wasn't sure (Melissa thought it was an attention hog) but maybe it had something to do with Milo recently meeting and Mating with Zak.

 _They'd been working together on the house, making sure no radiation waves could get inside and melt them while they slept. Milo was at the bottom holding the ladder steady while Zak was trying to get a sheet of metal down to use in the satellite by using a metal cutting tool Zak wasn't sure the name off._

 _Milo had begged for Zak to let him do it, stating that he had more experience with such tools and was better suited to the task. Zak didn't want to take the risk with Murphy's Law acting up the way it was._

 _The ladder rugs broke beneath her feet and she stumbled, grabbing onto the gutters, but the ladder landed on Milo as he'd turned to grab their backup, he was pinned up to the shoulder and his wings fluttered with intent to simply fly out from under, as if it where no big deal. The metal cutting tool slipped from Zak's hands and she watched in horror as it headed right for her pinned Mate. That fact wouldn't have been so bad if it_ hadn't still been **running** **.**

 _She remembered the shriek of pain, then the terrified scream as the pain got worse. She jumped down and hurried to pull Milo away from the offending device, throwing it away after turning it off. She pulled the ladder away and gasped._

 _Milo's back was in tatters and his wings._ Oh, _his_ wings. _The feathers would grow back and the skin would repair, but the bone on one was out of alignment and you couldn't fix that. Milo would_ never _fly again._

 _MML~MML~MML_

Zak sat in the uncomfortable chair with her head hanging in her hands and her eyes full of tears.

Melissa and Mort tried to console her, but Zak likely wouldn't _ever_ let go of her guilt.

Not only would Milo never fly again, but the chances that he and Zak would ever be able to have kids of their own where very slim to none.

Her only hope for kids was that Milo practically _defined_ impossibilities and rarities. But Zak had seen Milo's wings herself, and he would be crushed.

Well, _if_ he woke up from the coma he was in.

Brown eyes slid shut as the tears over flowed and sobs ripped themselves from her throat.

She felt the Bond flinch and her head snapped up, thinking perhaps Milo was waking up, but when a minute passed and Milo made no movement other than his chest moving with the breathing equipment he was hooked to.

She sighed, laying her head on the edge of the bed and laying her hand over Milo's thin pale fingers. _Oh, Milo. I'm so sorry._

 _MML~MML~MML  
(One Year Later)_

Zak's job had practically doubled since that day, she worked twice as hard to protect Omega rights as the came into question when a case file was passed to her desk. She fought as hard as she could in domestic abuse cases and attempted murders gone wrong. Her hard work paid off, she won all her cases.

In her spare time, which was much more often when she wasn't working cases, Zak could be found at the hospital, checking on Milo and making sure the doctors and nurses caring for him weren't wiped out by Murphy's Law and Milo was still breathing.

It was a week after what _would've_ been their three year anniversary before anything happened.

Milo's wings had mostly healed and with a bit of care and a few pills, the doctors thought that the chances of Zak and Milo getting kids of their own would go up, but the wings they could do nothing for.

The feathers had grown back, the skin smooth once again, nothing looked wrong at first glance. However, if you looked closer, you'd see that Milo's right wing was protruding farther than it should and had been raised just in the slightest.

It was early morning on Zak's day off, the doctors had told her that if Milo didn't wake up soon, they'd have to pull the life support and give it to another patient in desperate need of it.

Zak refused to believe that anything short of a miracle would happen before the doctors pulled the plug.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Melissa called her the morning it was to happen, as the younger Alpha had agreed to stay with Milo while Zak was working and call if anything changed.

Zak asked permission to leave work and as such was allowed to go and see her SoulMate in his last few hours.

She got to the hospital with seven minutes to spare, but nothing happened until after the plug was pulled.

As the doctor pulled out to machine's wiring and Milo's breathing stalled, Melissa's eyes filled with tears and she turned away, unable to see her friend dying. Zak watched on, certain something would happen and her Mate would be fine, but as moments passed, she became more and more upset and more convinced that Murhy's Law had taken its final price.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Milo's eyes shot open with a gasp at twelve minutes past the time his death was called.

A stray wire had crossed another as they swung over his body and jump started his heart, which jump started his brain and woke him from the coma he'd slipped into.

He shot off the table he laid on and his wings fluttered with the delayed reaction of flying away from the pain he'd felt. Another gasp slipped passed his lips as prickles shot up his wings.

It was then he understood what had happened. His wings felt off. It wasn't a pleasant realization that the cutter had sliced his wings in a way that made sure he'd never be able to fly again.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he came to that realization. The Bond between him and his Alpha lit up with activity and a warm hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" Zak asked, pulling his closer to her chest.

Milo let himself cry until his tears dried up. "it's nothing," he promised, "just... just realizing what happened."

Zak sighed. "You've been out for a year. I missed you." She held him closer.

Milo sniffed. "Are y-you okay?" He asked, having to make sure.

"Now that you're back." Zak replied.

Milo smiled. _I missed you too._

For now, he'd get used to being back with the living.

As long as Zak was alright and everything was okay, he could deal with being unable to fly some other time.

 **As a matter if fact, yes Guest, Kevin _did_ go to juvie and he stayed until he turned 14. When he got out, he attempted to rob a store and someone was caught in the crossfires and the person did not make it. Kevin went _back_ to juvie, where he stayed until he turned 18 and was sent to a regular jail instead. He served three more years and has since cleaned up his act. He once crossed paths with Milo again, but has apologized and the pair keep contact when they can.**

 **Special thanks to HankryZone1313 for the request to the chapter. Hope I did alright.**

 **Apologizes for being gone for so long, I was very busy with summer things.**

 **I live for feedback!**


	14. Can't Stop Thinking

Can't Stop Thinking

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Just so we can be clear. My Wings A/U is a completely different universe. Entirely separate from the Alpha/Beta/Omega A/U. Okay?**

The first time Milo sang a song for himself (no back up, no front man, just him and a microphone) for _Just Getting Started_ it was six months since they'd started playing and he was nervous as all get out.

Zak assured him that if something went wrong, they'd fix it together as they usually did.

Milo countered by listing all the things that could go wrong.

"And what if my Heat hits early?" Milo asked, gripping his hair.

"We'll reschedule." Zak replied.

"What if the judges table gets hit with a _wrecking ball_?"

"We'll move the wrecking ball and wait until we're sure no one was hurt, then we'll keep going."

"But what if-!" Soft lips stopped him from continuing that particular train of thought.

Zak pulled back with a smile as she took Milo's hands in hers. "We've got it covered, Milo. Don't worry." She assured him.

Milo looked like he wanted to protest, but Zak brushed her fingers over the back of his hand and a shudder traveled down his spine as calm swept over his mind.

He leaned into her and mumbled, "Cheater."

Zak laughed and led Milo back to the bed room. "I think we worried enough for the day. Time for you to sleep."

Milo nodded his consent, "Okay."

Zak led her drowsy, Headspaced ****** Omega back to his bedroom (mentally she thanked Mr and Mrs Murphy for letting her Mark Milo so that no one got any ideas about getting funky with her Omega) and laid with him until he fell asleep, stroking his hair to keep him inside his Headspace so he'd be more relaxed for tomorrow.

 _MML~MML~MML_

The next day, Milo awoke to a knock on the door and his Alpha's soft voice.

"Milo? Time to wake up, it's time." She told him.

Jitters racked his body as he shot up.

"Woah, woah, easy there. What's wrong?" Zak asked, a smile playing at her worried eyes.

"I-... I'm _nervous."_ He admitted, picking at the scars on the back of his hands *****.

Zak took his hands again. "Don't worry, you'll do great. I'll be right there with you." She promised.

Milo exhaled deeply and nodded.

 _MML~MML~MML_

As they suited up, Milo's hands shook in the slightest.

He didn't have his accordion to hide it, he'd have to use the microphone.

They stepped onto the stage.

Milo started going over the lyrics of the song he'd written for Zak to sing, but would end up singing himself.

He looked over his shoulder as he adjusted the microphone. Zak shot him a bright smile, coupled with thumbs up from Melissa and Mort.

The shaking went away as their Bond was flooded with confidence.

He could do this.

So, he opened his mouth, the first cords of the songs opening guiding his vocals.

And he sang.

" _Tonight, the stars are shining_

 _But they can't shine half as bright._

 _You're smile, it's overwhelming_

 _Lighting up the night._

 _I can't stop, I can't stop_

 _I can't stop, I can't stop_

 _You eyes are fixed upon me_

 _I can't bring myself to move,_

 _I know you'll never leave me_

 _I know I won't leave you._

 _I can't stop, I can't stop_

 _I can't stop, I can't stop_

 _I can't stop thinking of you_."

 _MML~MML~MML_

As the crowd stood and applauded, Milo felt the familiar buzz that surrounded him after every concert.

Melissa hugged him hard and Zak kissed his cheek. Mort gave him a high-five as the crowd went wild once more.

The song was a huge hit, just like Zak said, and Milo couldn't have been prouder of his song writing ability.

After all, he couldn't stop thinking about his Muse.

 **This is a filler. HankryZone, I will get to your prompt I promise, it'll be out asap, but in the meantime, please enjoy this.**

 ***It's a nervous habit he's developed, even more so since after meeting Zak, since he's terrified that Murphy's Law is going to do something to hurt her.**

 ****The Omega Headpsace is where an Omega is most vulnerable and most submissive. In times of stress, it's recommended to bring an Omega to their Headspace so that they are calmer. Omegas in their Headspace are very clingy and rather whiney (with some exceptions). The fasted way to put an Omega into their Headspace is to use the Soft Points. They will most always work.**


	15. Young Bird

Young Bird

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

It was five years after the instance where Milo's wings where damaged. Milo, twenty-seven, and Zak, same age, had wanted kids. It wasn't easy.

Then again, nothing with Murphy's Law was.

When the first children came, Zak was startled awake in the dead of night by her screaming Mate. The baby had miscarried and, needless to say, didn't make it.

Milo cried the most, his hands shaking and his eyes blurred. He jumped at small noises and spent alot of his time in the fully prepared baby room that had been made.

Zak, unable to stay away in her Mate's time of need, had held Milo all throughout the grieving process, then grieved on her own for a few weeks while Milo was out of town for work.

The next time they where much luckier, giving birth to a pair of Alpha and Omega twins, a boy and a girl.

The first twin, Aiden ***** , was Omega (brown hair and coal eyes) and had inherited Murphy's Law (Milo almost burst into tears, his poor child). His wings where white with splashes of red at the ends like a hen's.

The second twin, Amara ****** , was Alpha (black hair and chocolate eyes) and had inherited Milo's mother's quirk of unexplainable good luck (something Zak was grateful for). Her wings where dark blue and green with traces of yellow, like a peacock's.

Milo was overjoyed at having brough two healthy babies into the world.

And with minimal conplications!

For a couple years, all was well.

Zak taught thier children to fly.

It wasn't until kindergarten age that Milo's three children noticed he did not join them in the air. Nor did he use his wings in any way, shape, or form.

 _MML~MML~MML_

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I made!" six year old Aiden came running in to show his mother what he'd made that day in crafts class.

Milo, who was cradling their third child, three year old Kelley **(3)** (Beta, ginger hair and blue eyes), looked up and smiled. "Over here, Aiden. What is it?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"I drew a picture!" Aiden cried, showing Milo the realistic people on the page.

Milo saw himself and Zak standing to the side holding hands and looking proud. Kelley and Amara where in the air holding hands, and Aiden was below the both of them, arms spread as if to catch them should the baby fall.

Milo immediately noticed that something in the picture was wrong. In the picture, Zak had wings. Milo did not.

"Aiden, why haven't you drawn wings on this one?" Milo asked softly, eyes tearing up just a bit.

Aiden looked up and tilted his head. "Daddy, you don't have any. That one's you."

Milo teared up, pulled his son into a hug and held him and Kelley closer that night. When Zak came home, she wasn't any the wiser.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Amara was six when she noticed that Milo didn't fly.

She went straight to confrontation.

"Hey, Dad, I need to ask you something." Amara asked.

Milo, who was cleaning the dishes at the time, hummed in agreement.

"Why don't you have your wings?"

Those six words stopped Milo Murphy in his tracks.

Amara watched through careful eyes to insure that her parent didn't hurt himself (it was lucky she was born with good eyes).

"Amara, my beauty, you need to understand that this did _not_ happen by my choice. Okay?" Milo asked, looking his seven year old in the eyes.

"Okay." Amara replied.

And so, Milo lifted his jacket from his body and slowly unfurled his large gray, with white and black speckles, wings. The right wing extended farther and was set further back than the left.

Amara understood why Milo didn't fly. It was because he couldn't, not because he didn't want to.

The younger child tackled the older with a hug. "I'm sorry, Mummy." She whispered and Milo hugged her back with just as much force.

"I know." He whispered. "It's okay."

 _MML~MML~MML_

 **Okay, so after this, I couldn't find anything else to write, so this is where it stops.**

 **Thanks to HanryZone (was this enough?) for giving me this prompt. I'm still accepting them. Names, origins, and meanings down below!**

 ****Amara: gender: female, origin: Arabic, meaning: eternal beauty**

 ***Aiden: gender: male, origin: Gaelic, meaning: fire**

 **(3)Kelley: gender: female, origin: Celtic, meaning: warrior, defender**


	16. Lucky

Lucky

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _Dearest Guest, Hi. You never have to ask if it's okay to send me prompts, I will do my best to make sure they're out as soon as I can make them. I will attempt to do all three of your prompts, though I'm not sure of how to go about the "Mama-bear on Eliot" one, you may need to give me more specific details on that prompt._

Milo knew that his mother had good luck. He knew that his father had bad luck, or Murphy's Law.

Milo also knew that never _once_ in his life had he met his Aunts, Amanda and Karen, nor had he met his cousins, Dexter, Samantha, and Andy.

He thought and thought and thought as to why his Aunts and cousins and anyone really on his mother's side of his family had never come to visit and get to know him and Sarah.

Milo sighed as his stood, maybe getting a snack would help him feel better and stimulate his brain to help him think.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Bridgette Murphy swore to every deity that would listen as she waited for the line to be answered.

She'd called her sisters today, hoping that they could bring their children around to meet Milo and Sarah and the three of them could catch up.

Given the fact that she'd called twice this morning, three times that afternoon, and was on her tenth attempt that night, she didn't think she was getting anywhere.

She sighed as she placed the receiver down. This was her fault. Not technically, but her sisters and family wouldn't talk to her because she's married their polar opposite, a Murphy.

Really, it was pretty, but she was determined that Milo know his cousins. And his Aunt's, even is she had to drag them by the ears.

She heard Milo come in and rummage in the fridge a bit.

"Mom?" Milo asked.

"Yes, Milo?"

"Why don't we know your family?" The young child asked.

Bridgette sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They didn't like that I married your Father, Milo. It isn't your fault, nor mine. They just can't get over their selves long enough to see they have family here. Okay?" Bridgette asked.

Milo nodded, then hugged his Mother. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry they don't like Dad enough to come and visit." He murmured and Bridgette's heart just broke.

"It isn't your fault, Milo, honey. One day, we'll just get lucky." Bridgette replied, hugging her son back.

They didn't pay attention to the branch that fell and missed their house by a lucky few inches.

 **Apologize for how short it is!**


	17. Hurting

Hurting

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

If Milo was honest, the insults didn't always roll of his shoulders like water off a duck's back.

Sometimes, they stuck and other times, they stuck and they _hurt_.

 _MML~MML~MML_

It wasn't really that big of a deal, but Milo had already had a pretty bad day.

First was that his bed had broken at five in the morning, only ten minutes before he needed to be awake for school.

Second was that when he'd come into the kitchen to tell his mother his bed needed a replacement, he found said mother fanning what was _supposed_ to be breakfast.

After finding _something_ for breakfast (three granola bars, not really that bad), he managed to get to the bus stop with minimal problems, Zak and Melissa met him there, just as always.

"I've got a feeling today." Melissa said suddenly, looking up at the Bonded pair.

"Murphy's Law?" Zak asked.

"Yep." Melissa replied.

Milo sighed. _And I thought the day couldn't get worse._

 _MML~MML~MML_

The rest of the day consisted of regular blow ups, the usual snaps from Bradley, a few kids needing the nurse because of a spontaneous combustion and one heading to the hospital because his nose had been broken when the skeleton in science suddenly came flying at his face and the poor child couldn't duck in time.

So, really, when the kid in the mall loudly asked his mother why the ugly boy was covered in scars, Milo was quite literally at his breaking point and was _very_ ready to hide in his bedroom for the rest of the day.

All the guilt heaped onto the brunette by Bradley and a few of the lesser understanding students, plus the guilt Milo piled on himself anyway was all to much and Milo stopped dead in his tracks.

The milk and butter he was supposed to be picking up for his mother to make dinner completely slipped his mind as he tuned his sharp ears to listen to the mother of the child who'd asked.

"Gideon, _no_." The mother snapped sharply. "We don't say things like that. _Never_ speak like that again. Even if it _is_ the honest-to God-truth."

Milo's eyes slipped closed as the mother led her child away. Zak watched them go with a glare leveled at the mother's back. " _What_ a rude woman." Zak snapped.

"She's right." Milo whispered, tears brimming in carmel pools.

"What?" The stunned voice filled with confusion and bloomed with avid shock. "Milo..."

"No, she is." Milo said, eyes opening and gazing at Zak. "I _really_ don't get what you see in me. Look at me, Zak, I'm riddled in ugly scars." Milo gestured down to his sweater vest covered skin.

The scars on Milo's skin stood out pale against even paler skin. The ones that crisscrossed the backs of his hands where from a tree branch that broke and Milo fell through the rest of the branches on the way to the ground.

The scars that crisscrossed the scar from the tree where worse at his shoulder, he'd picked the up by being struck by lightning on his sixth birthday.

The scar that traveled underneath his sleeve was from a knife that had slipped from the users hand when Milo was passing by.

The one on Milo's elbow was from when he slipped and fell on concrete.

The one over his left eye had been picked up when Milo fell into a rocking chair when he was young.

The scar across the brige of his nose (the one Zak liked to push his lips and nose against to make Milo blush and giggle) had been obtained when Milo fell into a glass table after slipping on a rug.

Milo's skin was covered in scars that made him feel ugly and broken.

So, as he was inclined to do when feeling threatened, Milo pulled away. He let his feet carry him to where ever they wanted to as he was drawn inside of his head.

Milo ran like the coward he felt like whenever Murphy's Law proved too much.

Milo ran.

He just ran.

And he didn't look back.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Zak knew Milo was sometimes insecure, especially after a bad day, when the world just seemed to be against him.

Zak had heard what the woman said, she'd heard every word.

Part of Zak wanted to run after the woman and tear into her about respect and feelings.

The other part knew that Milo needed her more.

Zak tore off after Milo, pulling her phone and hitting the third speed dial.

(The first was her mother at the hospital and the second was Milo.)

"Hey, Zak. How's shopping with Milo?" Melissa teased through the phone line.

"Melissa." Zak gasped out. "Not well. Milo's upset. Need your help. He's heading for home, to the treehouse."

"I'll be there in ten." Melissa replied, then with a click the dialtone signaled her hang up.

Zak put her phone away and continued following the scent of distressed Omega.

 _MML~MML~M_ _ML_

Zak found Milo in the tree house and Melissa at the bottom.

She skidded to a stop beside the redheaded girl and looked up.

"I tried to get him to come down, but he won't listen to me. Maybe you'll have better luck?" Melissa asked, looking at the older Alpha with an eyebrow raised.

"I have to. He's my responsibility and his parents would never forgive me if he stayed in his tree house forever," Zak replied, beginning to climb the wooden pieces that where fastened on the bark of the tree's trunk.

Milo didn't look up from where he sat crammed against the wall as Zak reached the top of the tree house and hauled herself up to sit on the floor. "Milo?"

No answer.

Zak crawled closer. "Milo, are you okay?" She asked, sitting on the floor beside her Mate.

When Milo finally looked up, there was evidence of tears on his face and more swimming in his shinning chocolate eyes.

"They where right, you know. I'm a danger to them. To Sarah, to Mom. To Melissa." Milo sobbed, pressing his hand to his mouth to muffle the noise. "To you." He whispered and Zak's heart broke.

She wrapped her arms around the younger Omega and felt him curl into her hold, felt him crying into her shirt.

"Milo." She murmured as he sobbed. "Milo, you aren't a danger." She told him as Melissa joined them in the house.

Zak nodded to her as she joined their huddle and hugged the youngest of their group.

They stayed there well into the night and when Milo woke the next morning with Zak curled around him and Melissa holding him hand, he found that today was going to be a good day.


	18. Mother Bear

Mother Bear

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **So, I gave it some thought Guest, and I hope you don't mind, but I decided to try out my new A/U idea. It an Alpha/Beta/Omega A/U mixed in with a Hybrid A/U, where there's a gene that activated when you're young, but very few people have it, it gives you the characteristics of the animal you most represent.**

 _Milo: Dove_

 _Zak: Hawk_

 _Melissa: Cheeta_

 _Bridgette: Bear_

 _Martin: Deer_

 _Sara: Butterfly_

 _MML~MML~MML_

Milo knew many things. He knew that his father's Hybrid form, while indicating innocence, meant anything but simply meaning his adaptivness and ability to change.

Milo knew that his best friend Melissa's Hybrid form meant her independance, her foresight, and her quick thinking because nothing about her even _hinted_ towards slow.

He knew Sara wasn't fragile, but quick to think and graceful and also accepting of change.

He knew his mother wasn't agressive. He knew she was protective.

He just wasn't aware of just _how_ protective his mother could be.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Elliot was a Non, which meant he didn't have the precious gene that so few people had.

The Beta man was a chaotic kind of person and loved nothing more than to uphold his duty as crossing guard.

He had stopped Milo too many times for the winged by to count. All those times Milo had never minded, it never hurt to be too cautious, after all.

As it happened, Milo was heading to the hardware store with his mother to get more ropes and ducktape, then they go meet up with Melissa and Zak to watch the new movie coming out.

When they got to the crosswalk by the school, Eliot was immediately right in front of him, holding up the stop sign he carried with him everywhere.

"Stop!" Eliot cried, leaning down with his sunglasses and looking intimidating. Well, not to Milo and certainly not to Bridgette. "Milo." The crossing guard spoke with the same flat tone.

"Hi, Eliot!" Milo replied cheerfully and Bridgette meerly raised an eyebrow at this man's familiarity with her youngest child.

"What are you doing, Milo?" Eliot asked, eyebrow quirked and mouth turned downwards.

"We're going to the hardware store to buy some things to fix the roof." Milo replied and Bridgette took this time to check her purse and make sure she still had her keys and wallet.

Until she heard the harshness in Eliot's tone minutes later as he snapped at her son and mocked his quirk.

"Excuse me?" She asked, ears flicking up and eyes flashing a glowing brown.

Eliot paid her no attention as he continued to lay into Milo about Murphy's Law.

Bridgette decided that it was _far_ past time that this man moved along.

"Excuse me!" She snarled, grabbing her son by her shoulder, being careful not to scratch his sensitive wings with her sharpening claws.

Eliot looked at her as if just noticing she was there and his additude turned sweeter. "Oh, hello, ma'am." He said, voice becoming smooth like honey.

"Yeah, no. I heard what you said to my son and I do _not_ appreciate it." She snapped and Eliot had the decency to look ashamed.

"It is _not_ his fault that he has this condition, it isn't anyone's fault, so don't you dare start blaming him for things that are beyond his control. For one, he can't control anything that has, for another you shouldn't be harassing him in the first place." Bridgette hissed, then her eyes dulled back to their normal color.

"Don't talk to me or my husband or my daughter or my _son_. _Ever_ again." She laid a gental hand on Milo's shoulder and led him away. Not one did she look back.

When they where a safe enough distance away, Bridgette stopped and knelt down in front of Milo and put both hands on his shoulders.

"Milo, honey, are you alright?" She asked, searching his face.

He nodded, a huge smile splitting his face. "Yup!" He grinned.

Bridgette sighed in relief, then gasped as she felt warm arms circle her shoulders. "Thanks, Mom." Milo whispered.

Bridgette smiled and hugged her child back. "You're welcome, Milo."

 ***So, it's my personal headcannon that whenever a Hybrid is feeling uncontrollably excited, angry, upset, and/or any other emotion their eyes flash a certain color. For Bridgette it's brown, for Zak it's red, Martin's flash amber, Melissa's yellow, Sara's go a mix of blue-green, and Milo's turn crystal blue.**


	19. Meeting Again

Meeting Again

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Yhprums Law, Soulbonds**

 **Okay, so Soulbonds are a connection via the Soul and can be romantic or platonic. For this specific Shot, it's a platonic relationship between Milo and Zack.**

Milo is different, this much he's always known. He does have a _law_ named after his ancestor, after all, and he does live in a cyclone of calamity.

(Few people aside from his family and Diogee had made it through the storm to stand next to him in the center of all the chaos. Melissa, Zack, and Dakota where the only ones who'd made it. He suspected Balthazar would soon join him too, but for now it was only Vinnie.)

Because of his _cyclone of calamity_ Milo was usually prepared for just about everything.

That being said, there was nothing that could've prepared Milo for meeting his mother's oldest sister, his Aunt Alice.

 _MML~MML~MML_

"Hello?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

It pulled Milo back to consciousness, the one thing he'd been trying to avoid for _several_ hours because being awake _hurt_.

 _Come on._ He whined to Zack as the older boy looked up to see the new person properly. _Everything hurts, I'm aching, is a few more uninterrupted hours too much to ask for?_ He moaned softly, shifting as slowly and carefully as possible and trying to go back to sleep.

Milo didn't bother opening his eyes, he didn't _want_ to know who it was, and he didn't want to be rude, but _sleep_.

 _Go back to sleep, Milo. I got it._ Zack reassured him, standing to intercept the newcomer. She wasn't getting to Milo without going through Zack first. "Hi, I'm Zack. Who are you?" He asked, folding his hands.

Milo couldn't help but smile, thinking of what he'd heard down the bond when his Soulbonded had confronted the other two time travelers.

Milo didn't get to hear the woman's answer, already heading back to dream land and perfectly content to stay there.

The woman stopped in her tracks, pausing when confronted with a stubborn pre-teen.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for my son, but I saw Murphy and I know my sister married a Murphy. I wanted to meet my nephew." She explained.

Zack turned to look at the small, brunette figure on the bed. The drifting thoughts and light breathing told Zack that Milo had already slipped into sleep. He smiled a small, half smile.

Honestly, Zack hadn't thought he'd meet his Soulbonded so early, but when he shook Milo's hand at the bus stop that day, he couldn't deny the rush he'd felt. Zack really couldn't believe he'd ever even _thought_ about leaving his Soulbonded behind.

Zack shook his head sharply, bringing himself back to the present. _Sleep tight, Milo._ He murmured down the bond and turned back to the blonde woman. "He's asleep, you'll have to come back later."

The strange woman looked at Zack for a long moment and Zack shifted, making sure his sleeve rode up to expose the tattoo that had been branded into his skin since he was born.

Zack saw the woman's eyes move to Milo's exposed wrist, where the answering tattoo lay exposed for the world to see.

"Alright. I'll come back tomorrow."

The woman nods to Zack and then is gone.

Zack sighs and sits down in his chair next to the bed. He's not stupid by any means and he knows he's only in here because of the Soulbond he shares with Milo, it's one thing he's always going to take seriously, so he can't start a fight and risk getting kicked out. He has to be her for Milo.

When the woman came back, Zack sincerely hoped it was because she wanted to meet Milo. He didn't know why, but she seemed familiar.

Maybe the rest of the Murphy's would know her.

Another knock on the door and Zack opened the door for Cavendish and Dakota, the woman momentarily slipping his mind.

 _MML~MML~MML_

The woman doesn't return until the next day around noon, when Milo's parents and sister are there with him.

Zack had gone down to cafeteria and Milo immediately noticed his absence when the brunette boy woke up.

A knock on the door roused Milo a second time and he felt the pain of the burns and bruised spinal cord he'd been admitted for.

Milo whimpered as the pain reasserted itself. Footsteps came over and someone fiddled with a dial and a pleasant cold feeling rushed through his veins, he sighs with relief.

A hand passes over his forehead and he leans into the contact, then the person is gone, being called over by his mother.

Milo forgoes trying to find out what woke him in order to find out who he's with.

He doesn't feel the normal buzzing in the air that he would if Zack where in the room with him, so he knows Zack's probably gone to get food. (Leaving your Bonded when they were hurt usually reduced healing by 60% and Zack wouldn't leave him anyway, too afraid something would happen when Zack wasn't looking.)

He knows for sure it isn't Cavendish and/or Dakota. While both the men had bonded well with Milo, the younger man highly doubts that his mother finding them with her only son would go over very well at all. (Milo makes a quick mental note to introduce the Bonded pair **(1)** to his parents, especially if he was going to keep running into them.)

He wonders briefly about it being Melissa, but there's no tell tale sounds of pencil scratching on paper and he can't smell her perfume. (His senses are partially heightened due to him being blindfolded and/or blinded so often and because he's a Murphy, he's always ready for anything, meaning his senses are too.)

He must be with his parents and Sara.

He finally finds the strength he needs to open his eyes and looked around.

"Oh, my gosh, Amanda!" Cried his mother, she pulls the new woman into a hug.

"It's been so long!" The woman smiles, pulling back. She looks a lot like Sara with green eyes, rather than blue. "I'm so sorry I didn't take your calls, I was so busy with collage and my kids and I got married and I sent an invitation, you must not have gotten it. Anyway, Andrew got hit by a bike and broke his collar bone, so that's why I'm here and-"

Bridgette cuts the woman- Milo's Aunt Amanda- off. "It doesn't matter, you're here _now_. Come and meet my family."

Bridgette introduces Martin first, and then Sara and the four start talking.

Milo was the only one to notice Zack slip in through the door, carrying a bottle of water and what looks like a fruit cup.

 _Hey!_ He smiled when he saw Milo had opened his eyes. _Feeling better? You took a bad hit._ Zack came closer and opened the bottle of water; handing it to Milo and helping him drink.

 _Hi, Zack. Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks._ Milo takes slow sips from the water bottle until Zack pulls it away and he looks at the older boy with warm brown eyes. _Have you been here the whole time?_

 _Yeah, I have. You know me, I'm a worrier. Besides, someone has to watch your back and I'm the only one who can keep up._ Zack teased with a grin.

 _Who else had been here?_ Milo tilts his head slightly, hickory eyes bright and curious.

 _Cavendish and Dakota stopped by yesterday and brought some flowers and a stuffed dog that looks like Diogee, who's under the bed, by the way._ Zack replied. _And you missed Melissa; she was here a couple hours ago, Mort and Bradley too._

Milo smiled. Bradley may pretend, but Milo knew the ebony boy cared. If only just a bit.

His attention turned to his Aunt. Zack followed his eyes. _Yeah, she was here yesterday, she's the one who woke you up._

The light bulb above Milo's bed flickered violently and buzzed, making a strange electronic noise before blowing out, glass shattering and landing in a pile on Milo's blanket.

Martin laughed, gently pulling the blanket off and finding another, covering Milo with it and ruffling the younger Murphy's hair. "And that's our cue to introduce Milo. Come on over here and say hi Amanda." He grins, stepping back and letting Amanda take his place.

 _Stay close?_ Milo asked Zack, his hands shaking slightly.

Zack covered it briefly with his larger hand and Milo's pale fingers stilled. _I promise._ Zack knows that Milo is nervous about meeting new people, afraid of scaring them away or that they'll hurt him like so many others hand. Zack knows that Milo is also nervous about meeting his mother's family, especially after hearing how they'd completely disowned Bridgette after she began seeing Martin, so even if it seemed silly, Zack would still be there for Milo because that's what a good friend did.

Amanda came closer, a smile on her face. "Hi." She held out her hand, but when Milo went to take it in a hand shake, he bit his lip with a hiss and dropped it, pain radiating up his back and reminding him that _Oh, yeah, moving isn't a good idea right now._ "Ow." He breathed out, trying to relax as the pain receded.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Amanda gasped.

Milo shook his head, "It's not your fault, it's just a few bruises, I'll be alright." He grinned as Zack pressed the button to lift the top half of the bed a little bit, stopping when Milo winced and flashing him an apologetic look that was brushed away with a smile.

"What happened?" Amanda asked curiously.

Milo looked at Zack. "Zack will probably have to answer that, I don't really remember."

Zack took that as a cue to explain and looked at Amanda, "We were on an overnight camping trip with our class and one of the tents was too close to the fire. It went up in flames and Milo tried to put it out, but it collapsed on top of him. We managed to pull him out quick enough so he's fine, but he's got a few major first degree burns and spinal bruises the doctors are worried about, so he's being kept for observation."

Amanda looked worried, which was a good sign for Milo, it meant she truly cared about him. "Oh no." She looked at Milo with genuine concern and patted his hand."I'm happy you made it out alright. Well, the injuries obviously aren't 'alright', but you're alive and that's what counts,"

Milo smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Meeting Aunt Amanda was a good thing after all.

 _Dear DrHankryZone13: Thank you for the prompt, I'm so sorry I didn't post it sooner, I have so many other prompts and I'm busy with school work and such. Anyway here it is, I hope you like it!_


	20. Taffy and Backpacks

Taffy and Backpacks

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _Milo's abilities aren't limited to the backpack. He's quick and resorceful._

 _~Sara Murphy, S1E11 "Missing Milo"_

 _One taffy milkshake._

 _Really? Now?_ _(Balthazar Cavendish)_

 _Just making sure it works. Beside, I eat when I'm nervous._

 _~Vinnie Dakota, S1E11 "Missing Milo"_

 **AUs: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Pisatchion Uprising(1)**

 _MML~MML~MML_

Milo gasped as he felt the weight of his backpack slip from his arms. "No! My backpack!" He cried, lunging for it, but not catching the brown material as it fell and was lost in the field of green and Pistachions.

"Dakota! Dakota, we've got to go back for my backpack!" Milo called to Vinnie as the older male breaked hard and swerved.

"No time, Danger **(2)**! We'll go back around!" Vinnie replied, flooring the gas. "We'll get it back, Milo, I _promis_ _e_."

Milo watched as the car got farther and farther away from his beloved backpack. His heart sank, but he knew that it was too dangerous.

So he faced forward and focuses on helping Vinnie get the newly freed hostages free, a small group of which Sara was a part of.

His backpack could wait.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Dakota wrapped Cavendish up in the rescue mission when they got back to their base.

Cavendish, for all his pretending that he _didn't_ want to go, gave into the pleading quickly, agreeing to their plan almost before Vinnie had even said a word.

"Alright. We'll help Milo get his backpack back. It'll be difficult and tedios, but I'll work up a plan." Balthazar sighed, resting the tips of his fingers on his forehead.

He glared a bit at Vinnie. "You know, this is almost as bad as the cat we have upstairs **(3)**." He told the younger man.

Vinnie grinned. "Yeah, I know. But at least the cat is a _recruit_." He replied.

Balthazar chose not to comment.

 _MML~MML~MML_

They headed out about an hour after the conversation.

"Okay, Danger. Where did you last see the backpack?" Dakota asked.

"By the old mall." Milo replied, looking around as they scouted the territory.

"Can I ask why the backpack is so important?" Cavendish asked, peaking around a corner.

"My last babysitter gave it to me. It's mostly sentiment, but I love it." Milo replied. "Plus, there are some really important pictures in there that I managed to rescue from our house before Mom and Dad where captured." Milo's speech slipped, his lisp sneaking into his voice, a sure sign he was nervous and upset.

That theory was proven when a lamp pole fell to the ground, a bill board slid off its post, and a building crumbled a few blocks away.

"Milo, you gotta calm down." Vinnie told the younger Omega. "You'll attracted the Pistachions attention."

"Yeah." Milo replied, drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly.

The chaos stopped momentarily, Cavendish and Dakota held their breaths.

When no hostile forces came to them, Cavendish let out his breath and gestured them all to move on.

Milo breathed a few more times as they stopped to check another corner.

He couldn't afford to screw this up. They might have gotten Sara back, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

He still had to find Mom and Dad.

But at least he'd gotten Sara back.

 _MML~MML~MML_

They managed to get to the mall, where the trio needed stealth and swiftness.

Fortunatly, Milo had some experience with sneaking around.

He occasionally had to sneak away from a tiger or a person when Murphy's Law decided to be difficult.

They got past the Pistachions no problem, but then Murphy's Law kicked in again and Milo tripped over a fallen beam.

"Ah!" He cried out, feeling the bones in his leg snap. Darn it, that was the second time this month he'd broken something.

Now, he was gonna have to find something to splint it with. _Great._ This was _not_ the time.

"Milo!" Dakota cried, grabbing the younger child and pulling him to Dakota's cheast. "What happened?" He asked as he ran after Cavendish.

"Broke..." Milo gasped, clutching his knee. "Broke my leg."

God, he forgot how much that hurt.

"Alright, hang on kid. We'll find a splint or something."

 _MML~MML~MML_

About twenty minutes later, they'd taken refuge inside an abandoned home.

They sat at a couch as Vinnie bandaged Milo's leg.

"Doing alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Vinnie asked, blue-brown eyes worried.

"No, I'm alright." Milo replied.

Vinnie tied off the splint and Milo flexed his leg a bit. Then he smiled as he looked up at Vinnie. "Thanks."

"No problem, kid."

Balthazar came in and the three of them settled on a couch like thing.

A metal arm came alive before their eyes and Milo pressed closer to Vinnie. Balthazar looked around to spot someone operating the device, but found no one except the two Omegas beside him.

The arm wasn't hostile, however, it only put a table with a Food Processer down in front of them.

Vinnie grinned brightly as his stomach growled softly.

He fiddled with the processer a minute and spoke into the microphone. "One taffy milkshake." He spoke. "You want anything, Milo?" He asked.

Milo shook his head. "No thanks." He replied.

The processer made the shake and spit it out to Vinnie as Balthazar looked at his partner in shock.

"Now?" He asked, well aware of the Omega's stress eating problems (and attempting to break the habit, believe him).

"I haven't eaten since nine this morning." Was all Vinnie replied as he drank the milkshake.

"Sure you don't want anything, Milo?" Vinnie asked.

"I'm alright." Milo smiled, leaning against Vinnie's side a bit.

They sat in silence for a bit, but they where soon interrupted by a Pistachion breaking in the window.

Vinnie pulled Milo out of the way and passed him off to Cavendish's capabke hands.

"Eat this, nutjob!" Dakota cried, tossing what was left of his milkshake onto the creature.

The creature caught it in his mouth and while he was busy attempting to get his mouth unstuck, Dakota ran off after his two friends.

 _MML~MML~MML_ They got back to the base with no more problems.

"We didn't get my backpack!" Milo cried.

"We didn't?" Balthazar asked, looking bewildered.

"We didn't!" Milo sighed, resigning himself to another day.

"Really? Then... what's this?" Balthazar asked, pulling the soft clothed backpack from behind his back.

Milo looked up and his eues brightened.

"My backpack!" He cried, hugging it, then slipping it on and hugging Balthazar. "Thank you so much, Cavendish!"

Balthazar hugged the child back. "I think you can call me Balthazar, my dear boy." He replied.

Milo grinned and hugged Balthazar a little harder. Then he let go and hugged Vinnie. "Thank you too, Dakota."

"Just call me Vinnie, kid. You've earned it." Vinnir chuckled.

Milo beamed at the both of them and ran off to his bunks to meet with the rest of the kids and his sister.

Balthazar looked at Vinnie to see a small, but loving smile on his face as the younger man watched Milo go.

"Softie." Balthazar teased lightly.

Vinnie laughed. "Yeah." He replied. "You're right"

 _MML~MML~MML_

 **(1) Pitachion Uprising, so Milo, his family, Zach, and Melissa get stuck in the future with Cavendish and Dakota. When they did, Sara, Martin, and Bridgette got catured by Pistachions. Milo's been trying to rescue them ever since and has sucessfully freed Sara.**

 **(2) Danger is Milo's code name. Balthazar and Vinnie use them out in the field to protect him and the rest if the kids from the Pitachions. Sara's is Time Zone, Melissa's is Chaser, and Zach's is Bright Light.**

 **(3) The cat is a reference to The Little Engine That Couldn't where Vinnie found a cat that looked and acted like Cavendish. There's a story about the cat by Animation Adventures and a sequel he wrote about a dog, so feel free to check out his work.**


	21. Sara's Luck

Lucky

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Sara swore she'd never been so lucky in all her seventeen years of life.

Even with Murphy's Law, she'd been alright, her adaptness had served her well.

But now?

It started the morning of her big math test. She'd managed to snag the best possible spot in the parking lot and eat a pretty good breakfast.

That afternoon, she picked up Milo and Zach with little to no interference.

Then the usual interference from Murphy's Law didn't interrupt her homework.

"Hey, Mom?" Sara asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Yes, Sara?" Bridgette asked as she fanned off their dinner.

"What did you say your family name was?"

Bridgette started to cut and serve the food. "It's Yhprum."

"Wait." Sara thought back to her history class. "Like, the best friend of Alexander Murphy, Miranda Yhprum?" She asked.

"Yes."

"As in, _Anything that can work, will_ _work_ , Yhprum?" Sara asked.

Bridgette looked thrilled that someone else knew the law. "Yes!"

"So, basically, I'm lucky now?" Sara asked and bounced excitedly on the tips of her toes.

"Yep." Bridgette smiled wide as she watched Sara dance around and laugh.

"Lucky! I'm lucky!" She laughed.


	22. Meet The Legend

Meet the Legend

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

"Need my help?" Milo asked, looking at the pair he'd met only a few months ago. "With what?"

He had helped them repair the future they'd accidentally screwed up and they'd stayed in touch ever since, asking advice on how to be better prepared to do their jobs and how to protect the pistachios against Murphy's Law. Now they needed his help again, and Milo was ready and willing to help them in any way he could, but what did they need him _for_?

"We're having troubles with the time stream." Cavendish replied.

"It's kinda going wacko. We're lucky it spit us out here." Dakota added.

Milo only gave a smile. "Of course, I'll help, but what is it you need?"

"You've met some weird people while dealing with Murphy's Law, right?" Dakota asked. Milo nodded, of course he had.

"Do you know anyone who can help with the time stream?" Cavendish asked.

Milo's face split into a shining grin. "Sure do! I'll take you there!"

They all piled into Cavendish and Dakota's tiny time car and headed off. "Specific time?" Cavendish asked.

"Just a few miles down."

"Quickest way is through the Time Stream. Let's hope we get it right." Cavendish revved the engine and they shot off into the time stream.

When they got out, they where parked in front of a run down building with serious construction needed.

"Well, it's fifty years into the past, but I think it'll do." Cavendish sighed.

"That's alright. Come on, guys!" Milo was vibrant with excitement as he jumped out of the car and rushed up the stairs.

Dakota yelped and followed after him. "Milo, hang on!" He called and Cavendish sighed as he stopped the car, following the others to the house.

Milo knocked on the door, three sharp and quick knocks meant to draw attention as fast as possible.

The door was opened just as Cavendish got to the porch.

"Yes?" Asked the man at the door.

Milo turned. "Guys, meet the expert! He's amazingly experienced!" Milo laughed giddily, happy to be meeting one of his favorite actors.

Cavendish and Dakota smiled, introducing themselves as friends and Milo as their ward.

Orton Mahlson smiled as he stepped aside. "Come on in."

 **DrHankryZone: Sorry it's so short. This just seemed like the best place to stop.**

 **Guest:** **Like I said. I'm happy to take any requests, be it old, new, somewhere in between, or similar to one I've already done. I don't mind doing multiple chapters on the same subject, I'm happy to have the requests (and reads). Feel free to ask anytime, I'll do what I can, when I can.**


	23. Maybe Not Today, But Definitely Tomorrow

Maybe Not Today, But Definitely Tomorrow

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Genderbend**

 **Quick note, Betas aren't like a mix of Alpha and Omega are anything. Betas don't necessarily have any sort of quirk, but it's not unheard of. Betas are regular humans.**

 **Also, characters are aged up to high school, so everyone is 17, with exception of Milo, who's sixteen going on 17.**

 **Guest: I have a few ideas for your first prompt that I'm dying to try out, with my Hybrid AU for one, I'm thrilled to be getting prompts, especially from a person so creative. Thank you very much for these prompts, I'm happy to write them.**

Amanda wasn't exactly sure when she'd started hanging out with Bradly Nichols and Mort Schunder, but somehow it happened. She thinks it started at the dance, maybe with Bradley and Melissa being SoulMates and Zak and Milo finding each other (finally). She thinks that because Milo, Zak, and Melissa had become a sort of trio, it made since for the drummer of _Just Getting Started,_ Melissa's Omega, and Milo's former crush to become like a secondary trio.

They make plans to go to the mall after _Just Getting Started's_ performance in the park.

Things go wrong, like usual, but today it was bad because Milo and Zak and Melissa end up in the hospital after one of their boards fall on them.

Mort considers himself both lucky and unlucky. Lucky because the board missed him and unlucky because now three of his friends are in the hospital.

Amanda suggested they go get something to eat while they wait for news.

They end up in the hospital cafeteria.

None of them are sure how it came up, but some how they ended up telling tales of their younger days.

 _MML~MML~MML_

"Do you remember when we where in elementary? It was in the third grade, picture day. Mort, I think you just moved." Bradley began.

"Yes, I remember! It was one heck of a day. For once, Murphy's Law wasn't bothering us, I think that was one of our better picture days." Amanda laughed, sipping her chocolate milk.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. We made Chad laugh so hard at lunch, his drink shot out his nose." Mort chuckled.

"Not only that, but Lydia managed to get her gum in her hair and had to cut it out." Amanda giggled.

"Oh, what about that one time in the fifth grade when Franklin and that one Spanish girl, Mattison fancied themselves as lawyers, but Matt couldn't speak much English, so she went around saying "I am an avocado" until Franklin told her the right way about a year later?" Mort laughed.

The three of them laughed and chuckled and gasped for breath as the stories got funnier and funnier. Rachel getting her hair caught in the pencil sharpener, Joseph banging his head on a desk when he bent to pick up a pencil and nearly gave himself a concussion, Thomson sliding into the wrong base at a baseball game, the twins Danni and Tamara switching places regularly when their classes weren't paying attention.

Eventually, they switched to the topic of Melissa and Milo.

"How about a month ago, when Melissa was chased to a football game by stampeding llamas?" Bradley laughed and Amanda's voice got higher pitched.

"Milo, whatever your doing, do it fast!" She joked, miming trying to keep her balance.

"Or how about those bets? How does she always win?" Mort questioned.

"Maybe it's like Murphy's Law." Amanda replied, sitting back in her seat.

"Anyone remember that one time with the giant blob?" Bradley chuckled.

"How did they get rid of it?"

"Fire extinguishers, I think." Amanda sighed. "You know, now that I think about it, anything that's happened and gone bad, Milo and Zak and Melissa have always saved us."

"Like the blob thing." Bradley added.

"Or the school flooding." Mort agreed.

"Even the football game where the rabid tigers got released. They've always helped us out." Amanda's eyebrows furrowed.

"Have we ever thanked them for that?" Bradley murmured.

"No, I don't think so. Mort responded.

"Well, maybe we can't thank them today. But we can definitely thank them tomorrow." Amanda grinned wide and finished her drink, "Let's go. Maybe the doctors have come out with news."

As they walked back up stairs the trio smiled at each other and laughed at jokes.

Maybe not today, but definitely tomorrow.


	24. Why Choose Me?

Why Choose Me?

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Yhprum's Law, Soulmates**

 **Sorry it's so short!**

Being a Murphy wasn't easy. If you made it past age 4 successfully, then Murphy's Law would kick in at least a week after your birthday and wouldn't stop following you for the rest of your life.

You rarely, if ever, got to experience normal things. Most Murphy's where shut in and sheltered, the exception being Michael Murphy and his son Martin.

Michael hated being shut in, so he'd let his son Martin do whatever he please, within reasonable safety.

Like go to collage.

It was there that Martin met his lovely wife, Bridgette Yhprum.

 _MML~MML~MML_

"You know, things always just seem to go wrong around you. Any particular reason why?" Asked a female voice.

A warmth Martin had never felt before traveled up his arm and pulsed in the words that wrapped around his wrist and the lady bug underneath.

"Yeah, but do you really want to know?" Martin asked in reply.

Bridgette smiled and things only got better from their.

When they got married, Martin noticed that it was just his remaining family that came to the union.

None of Bridgette's family was their.

Bridgette told him that it was because they where all very busy. Until their second child, Milo, started asking questions, Martin continued to believe her.

 _MML~MML~MML_

"Honey, why haven't I met any of your family?" Martin asked one night as they lay down in bed.

"They're always busy, Martin." Bridgette replied, snuggling deeper under the blanket.

"No, Bridgette. No one's every that busy." Martin spoke softly.

Bridgette sighed. "No. I'm sorry. They've technically disowned me."

Martin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I married you."

"What?"

"I told my family that I'd fallen in love with a Murphy, our polar opposite. My Dad told me that unless I broke up with you, I wasn't a part of the family." Bridgette explained, tears forming in her blue eyes.

Martin pulled Bridgette close and hugged her. "Why did you choose me?" He asked. "They're your family."

"Martin. You gave me a new family." Bridgette laughed. "You've given me Sarah and Milo and... You _are_ my family." Bridgette smiled.

Martin wasn't sure he'd felt any better than he did in those moments.


	25. The Care That You Deserve

To Let Yourself Accept (The Care That You Deserve)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **A/U: A/B/O, Hybrid**

 **Adding on from my Story,** _ **Mother Bear**_ **, being that Cavendish and Dakota weren't in that shot, here is their information.**

 **Also be aware that this is not my Hostage A/U, neither Vinnie nor Milo has ever gone through anything too traumatic.**

 _Balthazar Cavendish: Alpha, Bee Hybrid_

 _Vincent "Vinnie" Dakota: Omega, Antelope Hybrid_

 _MML~MML~MML_

Balthazar wasn't the possessive type of Alpha.

And he certainly never had any family instincts.

This was partially due to his family being so detached and robotic and partially due to him having no children of his own.

Heck, until Vinnie came along, with his mismatched eyes and his floppy, tanned ears and his swift hands and feet, Balthazar didn't know he had _any_ Alpha instincts _at all_.

Sure there where his Ruts, and of course he had the protect Pack mindset, but that was all.

Then Vinnie came barreling into his life, literally, Vinnie knocked him over when he was trying to escape an angry marketer in Mexico.

 _"I don't understand you, my boy. Do you speak English? Uh..." Balthazar had to think for a moment. "¿Hablo Ingles?" He asked lips clumsy and unpracticed around the unfamiliar vowels._

 _The younger man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "Si, I speak English." He replied in roughly accented English._

 _Balthazar sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Come on, I'll take you back to my home and fix your cut."_

He didn't know it then, but Vinnie would one day become his partner, because no one else wanted someone so "fragile" and "breakable".

Then there was Milo Murphy, whose Hybrid form was supposedly even more fragile than Vinnie's Hybrid form.

And that blew _everything_ in Balthazar's Alpha Mind out of any box he'd shoved it into.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Being an Alpha, Balthazar knew this was bound to happen eventually.

He just hadn't been sure as to when.

As it turned out, it was now.

They'd been protecting another pistachio plant and their paranoia was already amped up.

The fact that the plant happened to be next to a construction site, didn't help.

Neither did Milo getting hit over the head with not one, but two bricks.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Milo had never taken to being treated like a child. He didn't mind a little coddling and/or doting now and then, heck with Zak he practically had to beg her to stop, but he didn't take to it like a normal Omega would.

(He never did ask for Zak to stop coddling and doting though, because as much as he didn't care for it, he also loved it. A lot. Especially from Zak.)

When Cavendish and Dakota swung by to ask if he'd help them with a job, he'd said yes, under the impression that the job would be only a little difficult, due to Murphy's Law being less active that day than usual.

As a result, he was prepared for, but not expecting a trip to the hospital.

As usual, he put on his helmet, locked on the usual safe guards and of course, slid into his body armor.

He met Dakota by the park so they could walk to the job and things went on like they normally did.

(Zak would've come along, but her parents needed her help with cleaning out the basement and it would take the better part of the afternoon.)

"Watch the barrels." Milo commented offhandedly, quickly tugging Dakota out of the way.

"Thanks, kid." Dakota replied, ruffling Milo's hair. Milo laughed, used to the jovial treatment when it came to the older Omega.

Cavendish said it had something to do with Dakota going through the Time Agency's training program young. The trainers where all Beta and detached so if the trainee didn't make it, the trainers wouldn't be too upset. It had made Dakota all the more physically affectionate and clingy.

Milo let Dakota have all the affection he wanted, because he couldn't imagine going through what the elder had.

(Privately he thought that being touch-starved was worse than being nearly killed 24/7. He'd never be able to survive without some form of physical contact.)

When they made it to the plant, Milo noticed several things wrong in the immediate area.

He immediately began making the necessary changes.

He cleared twigs and sticks and everything not buried in the ground. There were a few gas lines that he needed to check alongside several immediate fire hazards.

Once all of that was done, Milo greeted Cavendish, who was just coming up.

The rest of the time was spent on the lookout for dangers.

The construction site shouldn't have been a problem.

Until it was.

It became a problem when they were finally packing up to get home.

One of the beams fell and narrowly avoided Milo's head, which would've been an instant kill; Vinnie lunged forward and grabbed Milo's arm, pulling the younger Omega safely away from the beam.

Milo grins. "Thank you! That could've been messy."

Then a brick came down and hit Milo's head. "Ouch." Milo rubbed his head and found blood on his fingers when he pulled his hand back.

Another brick came down and hit Milo's neck, causing the young child to cry out and fall to his knees, then to his side as black over took him.

Balthazar and Vinnie immediately sprung into action, pulling Milo to his feet and to a safer place.

Vinnie pulled Milo's backpack from his body and gently laid Milo out on his stomach so Vinnie could check his wounds.

Balthazar left Milo in Vinnie capable hands while he searched Milo's backpack for something to stop the bleeding.

Milo's eyes cracked open as Vinnie checked the wound. "What...?" He tried to sit up, but Vinnie stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Hang on, there, Milo." Vinnie gently pushed him back down, pulling off his iconic glasses as he assessed the wounds. "You got hit in the head, you need to stay still."

"But, I feel fine." Milo protested, trying again to sit up.

"Milo, my boy, please, stay down so that we may take care of you." Balthazar replied, coming back with the supplies to fix Milo's head.

"But-!" Milo went silent as he was fixed with two concerned and stern gazes, stern from Balthazar and concerned from Vinnie.

"It... It's not... I don't need this." Milo tried to tell them, looking back at the floor.

Vinnie sighed, gently pushing Milo's chin so their gazes met. "You passed out, kiddo. Trust me, you need this. Just let us take care of this, okay?" He asked.

Milo fell silent and still as he considered this. Then he nodded and curled himself carefully so Vinnie could still check the wound, but he was comfortable.

Maybe this once he could allow himself to be coddled for a bit.

Just for now.

 **Okay, I'm posting this to ask if any of you want me to make an A/U book for my Milo Murphy's Law one shots. Honestly, it's getting difficult for** _ **me**_ **to keep my AUs straight, do it** _ **has**_ **to be getting at least somewhat difficult for you guys.**

 **Shoot me a vote in the comments.**


	26. My Family

My Family

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Okay, I'll be the first to admit the episode of September 30th was very shocking. I also didn't know that it would become actual cannon, when I wrote my Pistachion Uprising AU. I mean, wow! I guess someone liked the idea or something. Or maybe I just subconsciously worked out what would happen and then it turned into an idea. I don't know. Still cool though!**

 **Would the AU be considered cannon now? No? Shoot me a comment down below!**

Milo was fairly certain that he could say family was the most important thing to him.

His Mom, Bridgette, and his father, Martin. His sister, Sara. His carefully crafted and selected family, Mort and Melissa. His best friend and Mate, Zak. Even the most recent additions to his family, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota, where extremely important.

He also liked to think that he also knew them better than anyone else, which was entirely true.

Milo knew about Bridgette's family kicking her out when they found out about her relationship with Martin.

Milo knew about Martin's heartbreaking relationship with an Alpha who was killed while protecting Martin from Murphy's Law knew that Martin still had nightmares about it.

Milo knew that Mort had to meditate every single morning otherwise his temper quickly overwhelms him and suddenly everything goes black and when he wakes up, he never knows what happened.

Milo knows that Sara has the unexplained urge to check on him every few hours. No matter the time, the day, or what's happened the previous couple hours, there's always a call or a text on his phone or the _swish_ of the door as she pulls it closed with a soft click.

Milo knows Melissa is a perfectionist and she _needs_ the stability of something, _anything_ to keep her mind off things not being perfect 24/7.

Milo knows about Vinnie's past, knows that Vinnie used to be forced to his knees on a daily basis because of awful people in even worse jobs, knows that Vinnie is very embarrassed to talk about it because he hates that it happened and hates even more that places like that still exist **(1)**.

Milo knows that Balthazar cares about Vinnie much more than he'd ever admit to anyone, let alone his Omega partner, knows that even while Balthazar is forever complaining about how messy and unorganized Vinnie is, the elder Alpha would never leave Vinnie alone.

Milo knows much about his family, knows more than most people would ever dare to find out.

What surprises him is how much his family knows about _him_.

Like how his mother will keep the lights low and the noise at a minimum and his father will pull him into a hug and Sara will smile and grin and talk to him about Dr. Zone until he's able to respond after every panic attack, even though they have little to no knowledge about what happened to him and how much it's hurt him and screwed him up.

Like how Mort and Melissa will hug him firmly, but not so hard as to make him feel confined and trapped, how they'll keep a close eye on him while they're on their missions, but let him do his thing.

How Vinnie and Balthazar provide a flood gate of sorts when they listen to his pain and watch over him when he's having anxiety and/or panic attacks and offer a shoulder to cry on when the pain becomes too much.

How Zak would hold him close when he had panic inducing nightmares, or how she calls him by pet name when he can't stand the sound of his own name **(2)**. How she pulls him closer without him asking, how she talks to him through the Bond without him having to say a word.

How they each understand that he sometimes can't deal with humanity.

How they understand that sometimes he needs his distance.

How they understand that sometimes he needs to talk and sometimes he needs silence.

When they understand that, no, going through what he had wasn't easy at all, and yes it's been a few months, but he still freaks out when he's in a white walled room.

How he panics when he's in a too small space.

How he's still working through what had happened and how he'd been raped, not once, but _multiple_ times over the course of two separate weeks.

How he was forced to do multiple tests and experiments and he was run down to exhaustion, only to get up the next morning and do it all over again until finally he flat out collapsed and they let him have a full three days of a comatose kind of rest before pushing him right back into it all over again.

How, even after six months of near constant contact with his family, he still can't be away from them for more than twelve hours.

So, yes, Milo knows much about his family.

And he knows they know a lot about him.

And this is why he'll always be grateful.

He isn't sure _where_ he'd be without them, but he knows he never wants to find out.

 **(1) For my** _ **Anything That Can Go Wrong**_ **readers: this part will not make since unless you also read my** _ **Hostage**_ **book. Check the third chapter; they don't have to be read in order.**

 **(2) For my** _ **Hostage**_ **followers: I'm sorry, but the polls aren't working for me. Let me just give you the suggestions and you guys can tell me what you want to see first.**

 **1.) Some of the experiments Milo went through.**

 **2.) Milo telling Zak** _ **everything**_ **he went through.**

 **3.) Why Milo can't stand his name sometimes.**

 **4.) Milo telling Melissa, Mort, and the rest of his family (Balthazar including because he's already told Vinnie) what really happened.**

 **Shoot me a vote in the comments and let me know what you want to see.**


	27. Meet Again

Meeting Again

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Yhprums Law, Soulbonds**

 **Okay, so Soulbonds are a connection via the Soul and can be romantic or platonic. For this specific Shot, it's a platonic relationship between Milo and Zach.**

Milo is different, this much he's always known. He does have a _law_ named after his ancestor, after all, and he does live in a cyclone of calamity.

(Few people aside from his family and Diogee had made it through the storm to stand next to him in the center of all the chaos. Melissa, Zach, and Dakota where the only ones who'd made it. He suspected Balthazar would soon join him too, but for now it was only Vinnie.)

Because of his _cyclone of calamity_ Milo was usually prepared for just about everything.

That being said, there was nothing that could've prepared Milo for meeting his mother's oldest sister, his Aunt Alice.

 _MML~MML~MML_

"Hello?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

It pulled Milo back to consciousness, the one thing he'd been trying to avoid for _several_ hours because being awake _hurt_.

 _Come on._ He whined to Zack as the older boy looked up to see the new person properly. _Everything hurts, I'm aching, is a few more uninterrupted hours too much to ask for?_ He moaned softly, shifting as slowly and carefully as possible and trying to go back to sleep.

Milo didn't bother opening his eyes, he didn't want to know who it was, and he didn't want to be rude, but _sleep_.

 _Go back to sleep, Milo. I got it._ Zack reassured him, standing to intercept the newcomer. She wasn't getting to Milo without going through Zack first. "Hi, I'm Zack. Who are you?" He asked, folding his hands.

Milo couldn't help but smile, thinking of what he'd heard down the bond when his Soulbonded had confronted the other two time travelers.

Milo didn't get to hear the woman's answer, already heading back to dream land and perfectedly content to stay there.

The woman stopped in her tracks, pausing when confronted with a stubborn pre-teen.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for my son, but I saw Murphy and I know my sister married a Murphy. I wanted to meet my nephew." She explained.

Zack turned to look at the small, brunette figure on the bed. The drifting thoughts and light breathing told Zack that Milo had already slipped into sleep. He smiled a small, half smile.

Honestly, Zack hadn't thought he'd meet his Soulbonded so early, but when he shook Milo's hand at the bus stop that day, he couldn't deny the rush he'd felt. Zack really couldn't believe he'd ever even _thought_ about leaving his Soulbonded behind.

Zack shook his head sharply, bringing himself back to the present. _Sleep tight, Milo._ He murmured down the bond and turned back to the blonde woman. "He's asleep, you'll have to come back later."

The strange woman looked at Zack for a long moment and Zack shifted, making sure his sleeve rode up to expose the tattoo that had been branded into his skin since he was born.

Zack saw the woman's eyes move to Milo's exposed wrist, where the answering tattoo lay exposed for the world to see.

"Alright. I'll come back tomorrow."

The woman nods to Zack and then is gone.

Zack sighs amd sits down in his chair next to the bed. He's not stupid by any means and he knows he's only in here because of the Soulbond he shares with Milo.

It's one thing he's always going to take seriously.

When the woman came back, Zack sincerely hoped it was because she wanted to meet Milo. He didn't know why, but she seemed familiar.

Maybe the rest of the Murphy's would know her.

Another knock on the door and Zack opened the door for Cavendish and Dakota, the woman momentarily slipping his mind.

 _MML~MML~MML_

The woman doesn't return until the next day around noon, when Milo's parents and sister are there with him.

Zack had gone down to cafeteria and Milo immediately noticed his absence when the brunette boy woke up.

A knock on the door roused Milo a second time and he felt the pain of the burns and bruised spinal cord he'd been admitted for.

Milo whimpered as the pain reasserted itself. Footsteps came over and someone fiddled with a dial and a pleasant cold feeling rushed through his veins, he sighs with relief.

A hand passes over his forehead and he leans into the contact, then the person is gone, being called over by his mother.

Milo forgoes trying to find out what woke him in order to find out who he's with.

He knows for sure it isn't Cavendish and/or Dakota. While both the men had bonded well with Milo, the younger man highly doubts that his mother finding them with her only son would go over very well at all. (Milo makes a quick mental note to introduce the Bonded pair **(1)** to his parents, especially if he was going to keep running into them.)

He wonders briefly about it being Melissa, but there's no tell tale sounds of pencil scratching on paper and he can't smell her perfume. (His senses are partially heightened due to him being blindfolded and/or blinded so often and because he's a Murphy, he's always ready for anything, meaning his senses are too.)

He doesn't feel the normal buzzing in the air that he would if Zach where in the room with him, so he knows Zach's probably gone to get food. (Leaving your Bonded when they were hurt usually reduced healing by 60% and Zach wouldn't leave him anyway, too afraid something would happen when Zach wasn't looking.)

He must be with his parents and Sara.

He finally finds the strength he needs to open his eyes and looked around.

"Oh, my gosh, Amanda!" Cried his mother, she pulls the new woman into a hug.

"It's been so long!" The woman smiles, pulling back. She looks a lot like Sara with green eyes, rather than blue. "I'm so sorry I didn't take your calls, I was so busy with collage and my kids and I got married and I sent an invitation, you must not have gotten it. Anyway, Andrew got hit by a bike and broke his collar bone, so that's why I'm here and-"

Bridgette cuts the woman- Milo's Aunt Amanda- off. "It doesn't matter, you're here _now_. Come and meet my family."

Bridgette introduces Martin first, and then Sara and the four start talking.

Milo was the only one to notice Zach slip in through the door, carrying a bottle of water and what looks like a fruit cup.

 _Hey!_ He smiled when he saw Milo had opened his eyes. _Feeling better? You took a bad hit._ Zach came closer and opened the bottle of water; handing it to Milo and helping him drink.

 _Hi, Zach. Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks._ Milo takes slow sips from the water bottle until Zach pulls it away and he looks at the older boy with warm brown eyes. _Have you been here the whole time?_

 _Yeah, I have. You know me, I'm a worrier. Besides, someone has to watch your back and I'm the only one who can keep up._ Zach teased with a grin.

 _Who else had been here?_ Milo tilts his head.

 _Cavendish and Dakota stopped by yesterday and brought some flowers and a stuffed dog that looks like Diogee, who's under the bed, by the way._ Zach replied. _And you missed Melissa; she was here a couple hours ago, Mort and Bradley too._

Milo smiled. Bradley may pretend, but Milo knew the ebony boy cared. If only just a bit.

His attention turned to his Aunt. Zach followed his eyes. _Yeah, she was here yesterday, she's the one who woke you up._

The light bulb above Milo's bed flickered violently and buzzed, making a strange electronic noise before blowing out, glass shattering and landing in a pile on Milo's blanket.

Martin laughed, gently pulling the blanket off and finding another, covering Milo with it and ruffling the younger Murphy's hair. "And that's our cue to introduce Milo. Come on over here and say hi Amanda." He grins, stepping back and letting Amanda take his place.

 _Stay close?_ Milo asked Zach, his hands shaking slightly.

Zach covered it briefly with his larger hand and Milo's pale fingers stilled. _I promise._ Zach knows that Milo is nervous about meeting new people, afraid of scaring them away or that they'll hurt him like so many others hand. Zach knows that Milo is also nervous about meeting his mother's family, especially after hearing how they'd completely disowned Bridgette after she began seeing Martin, so even if it seemed silly, Zach would still be there for Milo because that's what a good friend did.

Amanda came closer, a smile on her face. "Hi." She held out her hand, but when Milo went to take it in a hand shake, he bit his lip with a hiss and dropped it, pain radiating up his back and reminding him that _Oh, yeah, moving isn't a good idea right now._ "Ow." He breathed out, trying to relax as the pain receded.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Amanda gasped.

Milo shook his head, "It's not your fault, it's just a few bruises, I'll be alright." He grinned as Zach pressed the button to lift the top half of the bed a little bit, stopping when Milo winced and flashing him an apologetic look that was brushed away with a smile.

"What happened?" Amanda asked curiously.

Milo looked at Zach. "Zach will probably have to answer that, I don't really remember."

Zach looked at Amanda, "We were on an overnight camping trip with our class and one of the tents was too close to the fire. It went up in flames and Milo tried to put it out, but it collapsed on top of him. We managed to pull him out so he's fine, but he's got a few major first degree burns and spinal bruises the doctors are worried about, so he's being kept for observation."

Amanda looked worried, which was a good sign for Milo, it meant she truly cared about him. "Oh no." She looked at Milo with genuine concern and patted his hand."I'm happy you made it out alright. Well, the injuries obviously aren't 'alright', but you're alive and that's what counts,"

Milo smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Meeting Aunt Amanda was a good thing after all.

 _Dear DrHankryZone13: Thank you for the prompt, I'm so sorry I didn't post it sooner, I have so many other prompts and I'm busy with school work and such. Anyway here it is, I hope you like it!_


	28. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Hybrid**

For the 13 years he'd been alive, Milo Murphy had only had one Christmas wish.

He'd always wanted to experience a kiss under the mistletoe.

Yes, that might sound a tad bit strange. No, Milo didn't really care.

Because of Murphy's Law, Milo had long accepted that he'd likely never experience a mistletoe kiss.

Then Zak came along roughly a year and a half ago and Milo's hope revived slightly.

He honestly hoped it could happen this Christmas.

 _MML~MML~MML_

The school's Christmas party was on the day they left for Christmas break.

Zak had looked lovely in her purple-but-looks-more-like-pink dress **(1)**. Milo felt like a hot dog in his tuxedo that his mother insisted he wear. He's also wearing a tie that his father says makes him look handsome when paired with the red-and-cream colored color he wore **(2)** , so he refrains from tearing it off, despite the fact that he's pretty sure he's going to be choking on it later. He felt that this would finally be the night he got his kiss under the mistletoe. Milo hoped so. He also hoped it would be as magical as he'd always dreamed it'd be.

He gets to the dance with little incident, thankfully. Murphy's Law had evidently decided to be merciful today, which is odd, because it isn't like this any other time he's with Zak.

( _Silently, an invisible presence was smiling and encouraging the boy with the brown hair and puppy dog eyes. There would be no mishaps tonight. Milo deserved that much._ )

Zak met him by the punch bowl and pressed a kiss to his forehead in greeting, admiring how the younger looked in the beautiful lighting.

"Hey, Milo. How are you?" She asked, as if she hadn't seen him only three hours before when she walked him home.

"Murphy's Law is inactive and it's very nerve wracking." Milo admits. "Other than that, I'm fine!" Milo gives his Alpha a bright, sunshine smile.

Zak smiles and chuckles a bit, then pulls Milo into a hug that he gladly falls into. "This will be fun." She promises and Milo grins into her shoulder and though he knows it'll be fine, hearing Zak say it soothes his worries better than anything else had.

"I know." He replied.

Soon after, Melissa and Bradley came over with Mort and Amanda on their heels.

Milo had a great time dancing with the female Beta, then the ginger Alpha, and afterwards finally got a dance with his Alpha.

As they spun around, Zak pressed her lips to his and his face flushed, he didn't mind. She leaned closer with her ear to his chest, listening for his heartbeat Milo supposed, and he flushed further, but again didn't mind.

As the night wore on, Milo got high off the feeling of being with the people he loved. His mistletoe kiss hadn't happened yet, and that was the biggest thing for him. If he didn't get the kiss tonight, he wasn't sure how he ever would.

After the dancing, the Snow King and Queen where called. Melissa and Bradley, strangely enough because Bradley hadn't even been nominated, Melissa had literally pulled him up there and the people just went with it, Zak pulled Milo outside and she stood in a doorway.

"You have fun tonight?" She asked.

Milo nodded, feeling that speaking would be too much and happy to be silent for that moment.

Zak held out her hand as she leaned back against the door frame. Milo took it and was tugged again into a hug that Milo easily let himself be drawn into.

She pressed kisses to his neck and face and his hair. Milo shivered as pleasure raced up his spine and sparked in his brain.

Zak suddenly looked up and grinned. "Hey, Milo." She murmured.

"Yes?" He murmured back.

"Look up."

Milo did and his eyes looked upon red berries and green leaves.

"Is that what I think it is?" Milo asked, and he was very proud of the way his voice stayed steady even when he felt like he was about to fall apart.

"It's mistletoe." Zak smiled as she looked back at Milo.

"Oh, my gosh." Milo whispered.

Zak pulled her arms around Milo's waist, pulling him closer. "You remember the tradition, right?" She asked.

Milo slowly pulled his hickory eyes down to look into Zak's dark walnut eyes. "Yes." He whispered, voice failing him.

She smiled at him, pulling him closer still so he could see every different flicker of brown in her eyes.

Zak leaned in closer. "All on you, Milo. Do you want this?" She asked.

Milo plucked up his courage and closed the distance.

He isn't sure how long they stood there, too lost in the sparks in his brain and the feeling of Zak's lips pressed against his own.

But more than that, he also had _finally_ gotten his Christmas mistletoe kiss.

He smiled against Zak's lips.

Magical, just like he'd thought.

 **(1) Think of Melissa's dress in Smooth Opera-tor.**

 **(2) Okay, so. When an Alpha and Omega are Mated, they can buy a collar, or leave the Bite Mark to claim the Omega belongs to the Alpha. It all depends on the Alpha's/Omega's preferences and if they feel it's necessary or not. Zak felt it necessary and Milo went with it.**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	29. Family Dinner

Family Dinner

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Loosely based off Pentatonix song "Just For Now".**

 **Sorry it's late, I meant to have it out on Christmas Eve, but I was so busy with family matters it didn't get done. I'm sorry.**

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Hybrid, Yhprum's Law**

"They've _what_?" Martin asked loudly, startling Milo out of his daydream of his Mistletoe kiss the night before.

"Amanda has invited us to my family's Christmas party." Bridgette repeated patiently.

Martin sighed through his nose as the back door fell off the hinges and Milo reached for his drill to go fix it. "Leave it, Milo, I'll fix it after breakfast." The elder Murphy said. "Go get ready while Mom and I talk about this."

"Okay, Dad." Milo replied, jumping off his chair and heading upstairs.

 _MML~MML~MML_

A few hours later, Milo and his family where down the road of December 24, heading to a different part of Danville to see Milo's Mom's family.

On the way, they picked up Zak, who'd been requested to come by Milo's parents, though neither Milo nor Zak knew why.

"Thanks for letting me come with, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy." Zak smiled at them from the back seat and Bridgette smiled back.

"Oh, it's no big deal, Zak. This is the least we can do, after all."

Zak knew better. The Murphy's could've done less. They'd already done it, they'd invited her to dinner and on their family vacations, they'd even paid for her to go out to the movies with them. She knew that they've done it with Melissa before, but she also knew that every time they see each other, Milo's eyes light up like it's Christmas and she knows that Mrs. Murphy's smile brightens every time she sees Milo so happy and Mr. Murphy's eyes would roam over Milo's face and he'd give Zak a warm smile every time he saw how excited Milo was.

Sara, in fact, had told him how she misses spending so much time with Milo, but spending less time with her little brother was worth it to see how happy he was and how excited he'd get and how he'd come home talking miles a minute.

Zak turned to look at Milo, who grinned at her and began talking about how excited he was that he was getting to meet his other Aunt, Karen, and his cousins, Dexter, Samantha, and Andy and see his Aunt Amanda again. Zak smiled and offered her input from time to time, when Milo would let her get a word in.

"Where'd Sara go?" Zak asked after a while, noticing the lack of the peppy blonde in the car.

"Oh, she wanted to stay home to go to Neil's for a party. She's meeting us there later." Milo replied.

Zak nodded. "Alright."

The car delved into silence and Christmas music.

Milo eventually fell asleep and his body drifted down to lay across the seat. His head landed on Zak's legs and he cuddled closer. Zak froze and glanced up at the front. Mr. Murphy smiled. "He didn't get to sleep until, what three this morning? I think that dance wore him out. Best to let him sleep."

Zak breathed out a sigh of relief and gently ran her fingers through Milo's hair, chuckling when he purred softly and pushed his head into the contact. Her boyfriend was apparently a kitten.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Sara did meet them at the Yhprum's home, and walked right into the middle of an argument.

Amanda Raymond and Edith Yhprum where yelling at each other while Bridgette stood with her family off to the side and pinched the bridge of her nose.

A young lady with black hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Hey, you must be Sara. I'm Samantha, nice to meet you." The young lady said.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." Sara replied, going to stand with her brother, his Mate, and their parents.

"What's going on here?" She whispered to her mother as both Milo and Martin looked very close to a break down (1).

"They're having an argument because my Mother, the one in silver and green, apparently didn't know we were coming despite the fact that Amanda, the blonde one with the green eyes, told her weeks ago that she was inviting us." Bridgette replied.

"Can you shut up about it? They're here now and it doesn't matter!" Shouted the blonde girl, Aunt Amanda.

"Oh, but you shouldn't have invited them here in the first place Amanda! Now there are two of those _Murphy's_ here!" Snarled the grey headed lady in silver and green.

Milo flinched back and Martin's eyes flashed. Sara didn't think she'd ever seen her father this upset, nor her brother this panicked.

She saw Zak pull Milo closer and Bridgette set a hand on Martin's shoulder and decided enough was enough.

"Hey!" She snapped, her eyes flickering to rose pink and glowing. Her wings flared out behind her and the room quieted.

"Thank you." Sara sighed, her wings folding back to rest along her back. "Now I think it's important to know that there are not just three Alphas and..." Sara took a moment to scent the air, the three Alphas where an easy spot, Betas where a bit harder, "seven Betas. There are four Omegas here too." She gestured behind her to the two behind her, the one across the living room that was playing a video game, and finally to the fourth in the kitchen who was shaking violently.

Amanda gasped and heading for the boy in the living room, apologies falling from her lips as she pulled her son into a hug.

Edith, the grey haired lady snarled at Bridgette and Sara and then went to speak with her own Omega, apologizing, but sounding insincere.

Sara sighed. "I'm not sure I'd like to stay." She murmured to herself.

"You and me both." Zak mumbled back.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Milo was still a little on edge when he and his cousin, Andy went out into the backyard to get some more firewood.

"So, I'm guessing you're Milo?" Andy asked, flicking blonde bangs away from his eyes.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you, Andy." Milo replied, holding out a hand.

Andy shook it and smiled slowly. "Nice to meet you too."

Milo's smile brightens as he turns to get more wood, thankful that his many adventures had made his hands immune to poking and pinches.

"I like your eyes, Andy." He said after a while as they carried their arm loads into the house.

"Really?" Andy asked, looking at Milo surprised.

"Yeah! I have a friend whose eyes are like that. I mean, they're blue and brown, but it's the same concept, right?"

Andy grins. "Yeah. Thanks, Milo."

"Sure thing!" Milo smiled back as he handed some of his load off the Zak, while Sara came to help Andy out.

Andy smiled a little wider and decided that maybe his Aunt and Grandmother were wrong about the Murphys and Aunt Bridgette.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Zak could've written the book on discomfort and exasperation as they all sat down to eat dinner.

She finally understood why she'd been asked to come with the Murphys and why her parents had said yes so readily.

Not only had there been an argument when they'd gotten there, but there at also been several more arguments from Milo's Aunt Karen and grandmother, not to mention Dexter, who seemed to take on his mother's attitude about the Murphy family.

Zak didn't even want to _think_ about Dexter.

To make matters worse, anything the Murphy Omegas said was consistently challenged and questioned and nothing Amanda, Samantha, Andy, or George (Sara's and Milo's grandfather) could say would make them stop.

The main problems lay with Edith and Karen. Edith didn't treat Omegas right anyhow, seemingly stuck in older times when Omega where treated as property rather than people deserving of respect, as they should be. Karen had been born in a different time and knew exactly how to treat an Omega right, as proven with how she acted and spoke to Andy. However, Mr. Murphy was treated like absolute trash and Milo wasn't any better off.

There were multiple times when Martin and/or Milo would need to go outside and calm down. There were also times when Bridgette and/or Zak would snap and need to be restrained.

Zak sighed, bit her tongue. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. Significantly less likely to commit murder on Mrs. Murphy's family, she pulled a chair for Milo to sit in and proceeded to sit down herself, grasping his hand under the table and pointedly ignoring the awful look thrown to her by Edith Yhprum.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could take all this.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Bridgette didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stand watching her family, the people who were supposed to love her unconditionally, deliberately disrespect her Mate and kids.

She asked her mother and older sister multiple times to stop, even going so far as to threaten them when she'd lost control and Amanda and Noah had to drag her outside.

But, they hadn't listened and now she was so close to going completely insane again, watching her oldest nephew, Dexter, continuously "pretend" to slip and be clumsy while he was spilling things all over her youngest child.

Her boys got the brunt of all the discrimination, both being not just Murphys but also Omegas.

She was completely and totally on board with Zak's plan if her mother didn't stop this.

Zak had come up and whispered when Milo was out collecting firewood with Andy and Martin was looking over some blueprints for Noah (they'd hit it off immediately thankfully, both being safety inspectors).

 _"I get that they're your family, but if this doesn't stop, I may be forced to do something drastic." She warned._

 _Bridgette had smiled. "I'm in, what were you thinking?"_

"Can you stop, please?" Milo asked softly as another spoonful of peas landed on his head.

Bridgette's mother looked at him and snapped off a line about how Omegas shouldn't speak out of turn as Zak started picking the peas out of Milo's hair and placing them on a napkin to be thrown away later.

"And why are you helping him, missy? Why are you even here?" Karen snapped to Zak.

"He's _mine_." Was all Zak snarled back, gently turning Milo's face with a hand under his chin to make sure she'd gotten everything. "I'll ask you _again_ to leave him alone." She snapped when Dexter looked to throw more food, but never once did she take her eyes away from Milo.

Dexter finally seemed to take the hint and began to actually eat.

"Your what?" Edith laughed, and Bridgette set her head in her hands with a sigh. Of _course_ her mother would bring up Zak's designation too. "Your pet? Your plaything? What is he?"

"Mom, that's enough." Bridgette snapped as Amanda looked up with a sharp cry of, " _Mother_!"

" _What is he_ , young lady?" Edith pushed, eyes narrowed and Zak opened her mouth for an icy reply.

"Stop it!" Shouted a new voice that definitely wasn't Zak, nor Bridgette, Samantha, Sara, or Andy.

Bridgette looked at Martin confused, but he shook his head and gestured to Milo.

Milo, to everyone's surprise, was standing, his chair knocked back and eyes glowing blue. His pure white wings flared and if Bridgette didn't know any better, she'd swear Milo had slipped into the feral part of Headspace.

"Milo?" Sara whispered.

His eyes flickered and his wings relaxed. He breathed unsteadily. "You can insult me all you'd like, Grandmother." He spoke in a deadly clear voice that no one had ever heard from him before. "But don't you _dare_ assume anything about _her_. She's a better Alpha than you could ever _hope_ to be."

"Now, see here, young man-!" Karen started only to be cut off when Milo's razor sharp glare landed on her.

"Don't start. Don't think I haven't seen how _you_ treat us. We're not toys for you to manipulate, Aunt Karen." Milo snapped. "I'm _ashamed_ to call you family and hurt to think you'd treat _anyone_ like you treated us."

He turned to Dexter, who coward back, nearly knocking over his chair, but all Milo did was lean down and whisper in his ear before turning to look at Zak, all fight and anger gone from his face and body, replaced by pain and hurt.

"Get me out of here." He pleaded.

Zak nodded, placing a hand around Milo's shoulders as she led him outside to the car.

 _MML~MML~MML_

George Yhprum, in his 73 years of life had never seen an Omega stand up for an Alpha like he'd just witnessed.

As his daughter Karen looked at Dexter and demanded to know what he'd been told by Milo, George stood and began walking outside.

"And where are _you_ going?" Edith asked.

"Wherever I please, Edith. It's a free country now and I'm not your doormat." He replied.

Bridgette and Martin had left the table, as had their daughter Sara, all three disappearing down the hallway to gather what few things they'd brought with them.

George, however, turned and snagged his coat, walking out the door.

He closed the door behind him and followed the footprints in the fresh snow to find Milo and Milo's Mate.

The crying helped a lot.

"Milo, it's alright, you were just protecting me, and it's okay!" Zak murmured to the smaller boy, holding him by the waist and the back of his head as he sobbed into her shoulder.

George took in the shaking body of the Omega, the way he was clutching desperately to the back of the Alpha's dark brown jacket and buried his nose into the junction between the Alpha's neck and shoulder, where most Omegas would hide to calm themselves down.

George decided it was high time he stood up for him family the way this Omega stood up for his Alpha.

He cleared his throat softly and the Alpha glanced up, looking him over, then nodding to herself and gently getting Milo's attention. "We have company." She whispered.

Milo looked up and sniffled, saw George and stepped back to wipe away his tears. Zak gave Milo a few moments to compose himself, then pulled her sleeve over her mitten and wiped away the last of his tears. She pecked his lips, and then murmured, "I'm just going to help your parents pack up. If you need me, come find me," and she was gone, giving George a smile as she passed.

"Hi, Grandpa George." Milo murmured.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm sorry for what your Grandmother said. She's a pain in the rear, ain't she?" George asked, tilting his head. "I'd like to apologize to you, Milo. You shouldn't have had to go through that. Your grandmother never did learn how to rightly treat people and I suppose you were just her next victim." George sighed.

"It's not your fault." Milo replied.

"Oh, but it is. I saw how you stood up for your Dad and Mate in there. I never could do that when my family was concerned Milo. I let Edith kick your mother out of the house when Bridgette came home with Martin. I let Karen ridicule her when she came home to pack up her things. I let both of them hurt the five of you today. I'm the Omega, yes son, but that doesn't excuse me for anything. I'm sorry Milo." George told him.

Milo smiled, eyes watering, and jumped into George's surprised arms. "I forgive you, Grandpa George. It's okay." He whispered.

George smiled and hugged Milo back, resolving that his Alpha would learn that Omegas, especially those in her family, weren't doormats for her to walk all over.

 _MML~MML~MML_

After saying goodbye to those in the family that actually cared, meaning Amanda and her family, Samantha, and Grandpa George, and exchanging numbers, the Murphy's where on their way. Sara drove Milo and Zak back, seeing that her mom and dad needed the alone time.

"Did you have _any_ fun?" Sara asked curiously, looking in her rear-view mirror to check on her brother.

Milo grinned. "Yeah, Andy showed me how to play Minecraft, which was pretty cool, and Samantha said something about coming up this summer to go to the beach."

Sara smiled, watching Zak gently tug on Milo's arm and tell him to sleep. That _Just Getting Started_ had a rehearsal late in the afternoon and he needed the energy.

Milo, for all the excitement he'd had, easily curled up and went to sleep with his head in Zak's lap and Zak's fingers in his hair.

Maybe the Family Dinner wasn't such a bad idea after all, Sara thought.

She focused back on the road, and smiled.

 **(1) In unfamiliar places where an Omega can tell their unwelcome, they sometimes get panicky.**

 **Edith Yhprum: grey hair, ice blue eyes, Alpha, Non-Hybrid, married George, has three kids (Bridgette Murphy, Karen Cage, and Amanda Raymond), and five grand-kids (Samantha, Sara, Dexter, Andy, and Milo)**

 **George Yhprum: grey hair, brown eyes, Omega, Non-Hybrid, married to Edith, has three kids (Bridgette Murphy, Karen Cage, and Amanda Raymond), and five grand-kids (Samantha, Sara, Dexter, Andy, and Milo)**

 **Karen Cage: black hair, green eyes, Beta, Anteater Hybrid, married to John, has two sisters (Bridgette and Amanda) and two kids (Samantha and Dexter)**

 **Jonathon "Jon" Cage: blond hair, blue eyes, Beta, Non-Hybrid, married Karen, has two kids (Samantha and Dexter).**

 **Amanda Raymond: Blonde hair, green eyes, Beta, Badger Hybrid, married to Noah, has two sisters (Bridgette and Karen), and one kid (Andy)**

 **Noah Raymond: brown hair, grey eyes, Beta, Non-Hybrid, married Amanda, and has one child (Andy)**

 **Samantha Cage: black hair, blue eyes, Beta, Caribou Hybrid, has one brother (Dexter), and three cousins (Sara, Andy, and Milo)**

 **Dexter Cage: blonde hair, green eyes, Beta, Non-Hybrid, has one sister (Samantha), and three cousins (Sara, Andy, and Milo)**

 **Andy Raymond: blond hair, one green eye and one grey eye, Omega, Coyote Hybrid, has four cousins (Samantha, Sara, Dexter, and Milo)**


	30. Mercy

Mercy

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Royalty, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Hybrid**

"You can't help them now, dearest _Princess_." The man with the red eyes laughed harshly and delivered his "bad news", "They're beyond saving."

Zak looked at the man with calm posture, but blazing eyes. The knight next to her, her personal protector and one of her close friends (who would also double as a servant on days where Murphy's Law was put into play), and the British jester to her left, another personal friend and her personal jester (don't ask her she had no idea why her father did _that_ , but she did get a loyal friend out of the deal), both looked absolutely furious.

"Melissa." Zak commanded.

The feral grin on the knight's face spoke much about her current mental state.

She disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing right behind the red eyed man with her sword drawn and against his neck while her other hand pulled his hair, forcing his head back and further exposing his neck for Melissa's exploits. The man didn't look afraid, but his widened eyes spoke of surprise that didn't show on his face.

Melissa leaned in, blue eyes dark as the storm within her raged on and fueled her rage. Her eyes spoke of bloodshed. She looked wild and feral and murderous.

Her lips where next to the red eyed man's ear, her voice lowered to a whisper and she spoke in a furious tone that would scare any sane man. "Your first mistake was targeting them." She snarled.

"Balthazar." Zak spoke again.

The British man stormed forward, wings beating furiously. He raked his nails down the man's face. "You're second was taking them from us." He snapped.

Zak merely watched as her friends went to work on the man, hitting, kicking, and raking claws down his face. Melissa even went so far as to bite down on his arm and legs. She held up her hand and the two Alphas stopped, wrestling the struggling man to his feet and keeping him there as Zak stepped forward, her riding boots clicking sharply on the stone floors.

Zak didn't kneel down to his level as one of Royalty would do to an injured person, for this man didn't deserve any mercy. He'd committed an Unspeakable Act. Her icy eyes met those of her captive and flashed, glowing a crimson red. Her wings flared, unfurling to their full length and spreading out behind her. "Your third mistake was taking Omegas from _my_ court and thinking for even a moment they where unimportant. Your fourth mistake was thinking that because they where only Omegas no one would come looking for them and I don't know what era you where raised in, but in this day and age, Omegas are the most important of us all. The fifth mistake was assuming that because I am the Princess I would not care if a few servants went missing. The final mistake was thinking that I would not find you." Her voice blazed with anger unfamiliar to her, but for the current situation, it was fitting. "Allow me to enlighten you about the three you took."

The red eyed man finally had the good sense to look scared.

"The first is Milo Danger Murphy. He happens to have a condition called Murphy's Law, so taking him in the first place was a sign that you are very uneducated. Furthermore, he isn't just servant; he's my _personal_ servant and not only that, but also Omega and Bonded to _me_. He's mine, so you truly _are_ uneducated, because this not only makes him untouchable, but a member of the Royal Family and kidnapping Royalty is a death sentence in and of itself."

"The second is Bradley Thomas Nicholes. He doesn't have any sort of conditions or disorders that make his very dangerous, but there's another reason to brand you idiotic for taking him. He is Omega, yes, but he's one of the smartest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, making him a very valuable asset to the throne. We take threats against our people very seriously in the Royal Family. Not only that, but he's Bonded too, to Lady Melissa."

"The third is Vincent Michael Dakota. He's been with my father as an astrologer for longer than I've been alive, so not only is he invaluable to me as a friend, he's also very valuable to my father to read the stars and see if there are storms or floods for the next days. You're stupidity there is shown in taking one of the only people of the kingdom who can tell if we'll get rain or other storms that will kill us."

Zak took a moment to compose herself and calm down. "All three of them are important to me and to the kingdom. All three of them are under my _personal_ protection."

The red eyed man gulped.

Zak tucked away her wings, her eyes fading back to their normal color. "Maxwell Hollen, you stand accused of breaking one of my father, the king's rules for the kingdom and have been found guilty of the charges. As such, you are to pay the price of your actions."

Zak thought but could find no worse punishment than spending life in isolation.

"Be grateful Maxwell, she's feeling generous." Melissa growled, seeing the look in Zak's eyes. Privately, she thought she'd have killed him multiple times already, but it wasn't her place to say so.

"You have been found guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder of three Omegas, including one of the Royal Family, life givers and bringers of the new generation. The penalty for this would usually be death. However, I have a far worse punishment in mind. You are hereby stripped of any rights you may have had as a citizen and are sentenced to isolation in the prisons. When you get out, you'll report to the knights' extensive training program. Perhaps a few lessons will teach you how to treat your fellow humans." Zak snapped her fingers and two other knights stepped forward and took Maxwell away in chains.

"Come now, Melissa, Balthazar. I believe we have friends to find." Zak turned on her heel and her cape flared dramatically behind her. Melissa and Balthazar glanced at each other before following her, both thinking the same thing.

She may be dressed in riding gear from her lesson before being interrupted, but Zak was a Princess and she would be treated as such.

Perhaps before meeting her Omega, she would've given the man the death penalty and moved on with her life. However, now, she was cold and merciless. A small taste of the person she _could have_ become if she'd never met her sunshine bright Omega.

 _MML~MML~MML_

After finally finding the correct door, Melissa was immediately drawing her dagger and picking the lock.

The growls hit the air first, then the screams. Balthazar looked confused. "Vinnie?"

Zak nodded to Melissa and she rushed in.

"Clear," She called after a moment, sounding shocked.

Zak and Balthazar exchanged a glance because anything that could shake Melissa had to be truly odd.

Zak led the way inside. What they found make them falter.

The snarls and growls _had_ come Vinnie, who's eyes where flickering between their normal eyes color and a sunset orange. His teeth where bared and his nails had sharpened, if Zak had to describe him, she'd say Vinnie was wild.

The smell of old parchment, ink, and some kind of flowers mixed with the scent of arousal hit the air and for a split second, Zak's eyes flashed and she snarled and she _wanted_.

Zak shook her head harshly and growled at herself. This wasn't the wild and she didn't need to Mate every Omega she came across. She wasn't a slave to her biology. Not only that, if she Mated with the person attached to that smell, not only would she betray her _SoulMate,_ but two very good _friends_ too.

A spike of strawberries and almonds mixed with pure chaos hit Zak's nose and the Princess calmed significantly, able to assess the situation and make a calm decision.

The scent of Omega in Heat was Bradley; it was obvious what had happened there. He lay in Milo's arms, gasping and cheeks flushed and it was clear he was too far gone to be lucid.

Zak chanced a quick look at Melissa and that confirmed that she'd gone into a partial state of Alpha Mindset **(1)** and it seemed that Balthazar was too worried about Vinnie to notice or _care_ about the Omega in Heat.

There were two guards in the cell as well, both with bludgeons and whips in hand. They'd been backed up into the walls of the cells and into a tiny corner by the aforementioned Omega.

Vinnie didn't seem to notice the new arrivals, too wrapped up in his intimidation of the guards, but the second he caught scent of the Princess, Jester, and Knight, his anger turned to them instead.

"Vinnie?" Balthazar asked quietly as he watched the scene cautiously.

The growling stopped and Vinnie looked confused as Melissa snuck around to help Bradley.

Milo smiled at the Knight in greeting as he surrendered her Mate to her.

Melissa made it back around and Zak nodded to her. "Get him out of here."

The ginger nodded back and was gone.

Once she was out the door, Zak silently moved around Vinnie and Balthazar who'd engaged him in what seemed to be a "come back to sanity before you lose it forever" conversation. The Princess moved as quickly as she dared to get to her Mate.

Milo helped by crawling towards her as Zak made her way over and Zak wasn't sure she wanted to know why just yet, so she didn't bother with it. She'd find out in a bit.

Zak hit her knees on the hard, stone floor, ignoring the pain it caused and pulled her Omega into her arms, winding them tightly around his waist and not letting go.

"Alpha." Milo murmured with a sigh of relief and the Bond was overwhelmed with the feeling of intense happiness. "Alpha."

"I'm here, Milo. It's okay, I'm here." Zak buried her nose in Milo's hair and breathed in his calming scent.

He was safe now.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Zak decided to let Melissa and Balthazar take care of the rest of the gang, preferring instead to take her Mate up to bed. (Being that their Omegas **(2)** had been taken too and Zak already had her revenge in giving Maxwell Hollen the justice he'd deserved.)

After seeing how tired he was while Milo was getting his ankle casted (a bad sprain), Zak simply led her Mate up to their bedroom and proceeded to pull him to their Nest.

She pushed back the blankets and let him get comfortable before laying down herself and pulling a few blankets over them and cuddling him close.

Milo curled up close to her and sighed, eyes closed and dozing off.

Zak cuddled closer, as close as she possible could as she possibly could and smiled. She found him.

And despite the fact that she'd shown no mercy to Maxwell Hollen by her own standards, she thanked the Lord above for the small mercy He'd shown her.

 **(1) So a Mindset is the Alpha's version of Headspace. It's where the Alpha is at their most protective and dominant. It isn't uncommon for them to immediately remove themselves (and/or their Mate) from the situation.**

 **(2) Bradley is Melissa's Mate, yes, but no Dakota doesn't/isn't going to Mate with Cavendish. Vinnie has just been Scent Marked (lingering touches, cuddling, and scenting regularly) by Balthazar to keep other Alphas from getting the wrong idea.**


	31. A Murphy's Wedding

A Murphy's Wedding

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Hybrid**

 _"I've got a bit of a reputation."_

 _"I don't think anyone's ever called me tough. I'm Milo."_

 _"I'm Zack."_

 _The first day I met you, you where this small, brunette, Omega with an optimistic outlook and a reputation. I didn't know it then, but that optimistic outlook would soon become my saving grace and that reputation would soon become something I was a part of._

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _"The 'j' word wouldn't happen to be jinx would it?"_

 _When your Law took effect that day and we went running to the sidewalk, you calm as could be and me screaming bloody murder, I wondered what I'd gotten myself into even while thinking that what was happening would be the most wold ride I'd ever have the pleasure of riding. I didn't know if there would be more to come, but I sincerely hoped so._

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _"How do you live like this?"_

 _"How do you live like_ that _?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, those other kids took a bus to schools today. A_ bus _. Doesn't this seem like more fun to you?"_

 _Even though every instinct tried to tell me not to, I listened to you that day in the sewers, and I decided that with you looking out for whatever was happening to us just then, and even if it happened again, I would be fine until I learned how to roll with it like you did._

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _"I work with rope a lot."_

 _"Everyone split up!"_

 _"Well, that was a close call!"_

 _Watching you at work when we went to that dude ranch was quite possibly the hottest thing I've ever seen. You where in you element, right at the heart of the Law's work and I couldn't quite put a finger on it right as I was being chased by the bull and distracted by Jackie, but I knew that I felt more than a friendship with you. When we got back to the ranch that afternoon, I finally figured it out and I knew. I was in love._

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _"We don't have to go, right?"_

 _I may have been grateful for the break from the Law the few days you where on vacation, but in the time you where gone I realized two things. One, never in my life had I been more afraid for another person as I was when you where out of my sight. And two, even though you where texting me and sending pictures and asking about Diogee and how everything was going, I had never been more lonely in my life. Once you got home the next day, I asked your parents if I could begin the courting process to become your Alpha. The only thing more thrilling than them saying yes is when I asked you the same question and your response was a kiss._

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _"You're in the trust circle. Well, there's three of us, so technically it's a trust triangle."_

 _"Alliteration! Up high!"_

 _Our first date was Lard World. Granted, we went with Melissa, but it was a date nonetheless. I didn't go on the roller-coaster with you and Melissa, but it wasn't because I was afraid of the Law or what it would do to the ride. It was because I wouldn't have been able to help Melissa face her fears like you did. I wanted to make it up to you, so afterwards, I took you out for ice cream and to Law didn't bother us to your surprise. I think somehow, it knew how important this was to you and simply didn't bother because while it technically didn't have any sort of consciousness, I think we both know that stranger things have happened._

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _"What about your accordion? Everything okay with it?"_

 _"It's fine."_

 _Just Getting Started was still new when we went to our first Battle of the Bands and I panicked because my old band was there. Max was being a jerk and I didn't handle it well, but when have I ever when it comes to her? It wasn't necessarily a fight, but I don't think I've ever made any one so uncomfortable and when I saw what I'd done by taking everyone's instruments, I knew then that I had to become better at managing my nerves, especially when it came to panic. It was a solid month after the six month mark of our relationship and the Bond was still new, so I knew with everything in me that you where trying to comfort me. I never said thank you, but somehow you knew, just like you always do, and for that I'm forever grateful._

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _"Are we time traveling?"_

 _I'd never been anywhere quite as wild as a Time Machine, but the Law did like to keep me on my toes. The entire adventure was completely crazy, but you kept me grounded even when you weren't there. Through the Bond, we heard everything that happened to each other, from my disappearing with Cavendish and Dakota, to you finding my backpack and having to escape from Brick and Savannah, to when we met up again, to me thinking you where going to die. But I don't think I've ever been as calm with the Law as I am now. You've kept me calm through all our adventures and you've stayed despite everything that's been thrown at us. I appreciate that, more than you'll ever know._

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _"Why can't you see that I'm always going to be just fine!"_

 _"I don't want you getting hurt!"_

 _Our first fight was over the Law in our Sophomore of highschool. It was the first time you'd seen me fatally injured and you didn't handle it well. You told me I needed to be more careful, but I didn't see why. You told me that maybe I needed to see how it was to deal with the Law alone because maybe I had forgotten. I still remember clearly the awful feeling of horror. I asked if you where breaking up with me. You replied that yes you where. You didn't delete my number, but never once did you call or text. I couldn't remember a time when I'd wake up without at least one message from you, even just a good night or "I love you". I couldn't remember a time when you weren't there to help when my Anxiety got the best of me. I was so heartbroken. I didn't dare to think that you'd come around, but imagine my surprise when my Heat rolled around and you knocked on the door. I remember it clearly, I asked what you where doing there and you replied, "No matter how irresponsible you are or how small your self-preservation seems to be, you're still my SoulMate and still my Omega. I'll always come for you when you need me." You apologized and we forgave each other and when my Heat was over, you asked if it was alright if you continued being my Alpha. I responded the same way I did when you first asked to court me. With a kiss._

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _"Hey, hey, hey! It's going to be fine,_

 _The first Heat you helped me through was possibly the best Heat of my life. They'd always been so irregular, I wasn't sure I'd find an Alpha able to accommodate. Then, my first Heat with you as my Alpha rolled around and I asked you to help me through it. I don't remember much of the preHeat, but you promised to make sure nothing hurt me and you promised not to succumb to your Alpha instincts and I knew I couldn't have fallen any more in love with you, but somehow it happened anyway. I woke up and you where snuggled around me looking just as comfortable as a person could get, I couldn't have been more at peace._

 _MML~MML~MML_

"And so, as we are here today, getting married in front of everyone we love, and everyone who loves us, I know for a fact that no matter what comes our way, no matter what Murphy's Law throws at us, we're going to face it just like we did the first day we met. Together." Milo finished his vows and smiled as Zak sniffled, wiping at her eyes with her hand.

She chuckled wetly and smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

Milo smiled, _I love you, too._

"I know pronounce you, Alpha and Omega, husband and wife. You may now complete the ceremony with a kiss," concluded the preacher.

Milo handed off his flowers to the Maid of Honor, Sara, and wrapped his arms around Zak's neck.

Zak smiled and leaned in. "Ready for a new adventure?" she asked, wings fluttering just slightly.

Milo grinned as his eyes flashed a crystal blue and he nodded. "Never been more prepared."

And with that, Zak chuckled, closed the difference and kissed her new husband.

Everyone cheered and smiled and laughed.

"Now that's what I call a Murphy's wedding."

 **Prompt fill.**

 **Just in case you where wondering,**

 _ **Maid of Honor: Sara Murphy**_

 _ **Omega's Maids (Bride's Maids): Bradley Nicoles, Amanda Lopez, Vinnie Dakota**_

 _ **Best Alpha (Best Man): Melissa Chase**_

 _ **Alpha's Men: Mort Schaeffur, Balthazar Cavendish, Neil Terrance**_

 _ **Ring Bearer: Andy Raymond**_

 _ **Flower Girl: Samantha Cage**_


	32. Wishing You All The Best

Wishing You All The Best

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Crime Syndicate**

Bradley Nicholes thought of himself as a mild mannered person.

Well, as mild mannered as a sarcastic, blunt Omega could be.

Bradley rarely did anything out of the ordinary and stuck to a typical routine he'd created several years ago.

At 25 years old, it was a well formed and concrete by now.

Today was the day Bradley went to the bank and cashed his pay check to pay his bills.

He thought about deviating from his routine and getting a burger from the fast food place down the street. Then he mentally slapped and scolded himself.

His routine was important, without it there was chaos and he _couldn't_ have that.

Bradley may not have been as OCD as Amanda had been, but he'd seen what happened when chaos ruled all.

As he walked into the bank, Bradley mentally cursed the long lines at the tellers. He wished he had his former Alpha's ability to part a crowd or give people a look and make them hurry along. Then he kicks himself for thinking of _her_ when he'd been doing so well in not bothering for the past 7 years.

 _(He'd never admit it out loud or even to himself, but Bradley did miss_ her _more than anything in the world._

 _The first year had been the hardest.)_

Bradley grumbled under his breath and sighed as the line moved along.

It happened very suddenly.

A loud bang split through the air and Bradley hit the floor out of pure instinct. All his years doing similar ducking and dodging had well trained him for sudden noises and such.

A voice called out. "Alright, here's how this is going to go!"

Bradley sighed.

And he was having _such_ a good day.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Sitting next to the bank tellers on the ground had to be the calmest Bradley had felt since he graduated, which was ironic as all get out because nothing about this situation was calm.

"Alright, ladies, please give up your jewelry, men empty your wallets."

Bradley was getting out his own wallet when the bag appeared under his nose.

He looked up.

The criminal was wearing a ski mask but even that couldn't mask the horror in his eyes when the criminal (Beta, dark grey eyes) caught sight of Bradley. "Shit!" he cried.

Another criminal (also Beta, pale blue eyes) came over. "What's wrong, Grey?"

 _Grey_ nodded to Bradley, the showing skin pale. "Blue, we fucked up!"

The other criminal, 'Blue', looked at Bradley and he also went pale.

"Red! Red, we gotta get out of here!" Blue shouted.

"The Hell you mean, Blue?" Red came over and Bradley was beginning to get very sick of this game.

Red took one look, dropped his bag and went so pale, his red eyes stood out against his snow-like skin. "The Boss is gonna kill us!" He turned, looking at the other two, "What the fuck you waiting for, dumbasses, haul ass outta here!"

Red ran from the building, Blue and Grey dropped their bags and followed their leader out the door.

Bradley wasn't sure what had just happened, but as he cautiously stood up and grabbed his things, Bradley was grateful for whatever had just protected him.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Bradley came home on a Sunday evening, movie night, and found his door unlocked.

If this had been a romantic comedy, Bradley would have an Alpha at his back to check the house for him.

This wasn't a romantic movie, however, and Bradley didn't have an Alpha.

He dug his knife out of his back pocket and flicked it out of it's sheath, easing his door open and slowly stepping inside.

Bradley methodically checked his one story house room by room, as he'd seen the police do when his house had been broken into last time and he'd called the police rather than check himself.

 _(After the last time, he wasn't ever calling the police again. He'd still been missing_ her _and the officer they'd sent had picked up on that._

 _He'd tried to get the young Omega to come back to his house with him, but Bradley wasn't having any of that._

 _When he managed to throw the other man out, he immediately went and bought a security system, cameras, and a dog. Then he got a concealed weapons license and a knife._

 _The second year without_ her _wasn't much better.)_

When he saw that his house was clear, Bradley sighed, went to the kitchen and poured a glass of whiskey into one of the shot glasses he rarely used any more.

He drank, just to take the razor edge off his nerves, then checked his security cameras. Nothing.

Bradley decided he must have been in such a rush, he didn't lock his door like he'd been doing for months.

Bradley decided he'd go on to bed now.

When he got to his bedroom, Bradley found a few new books he'd been wanting on his bed along side a bouquet of roses.

A note sat nestled in the flowers.

He gave it the poison check, then opened it.

 _Bradley,_

 _I hope this letter finds you, I've been meaning to get in contact, but obviously that didn't happen._

 _I'd like to apologize for the actions of the bank robbers. My boys know when to quit, I'll give them that._

 _I trust they didn't hurt you, I know you carry a knife. I'm sure you probably could've handled them if they'd tried to get rough._

 _I trust you're doing well, also, Bradley. It would kill me to know you'd passed away or something before I had the chance to apologize._

 _If you want to write back, you can put the letter in your mail box somewhere around ten thirty any night and I will receive it, I promise._

 _I'm not sure my promise means much to you these days, but I'm good on my word, Bradley._

 _Hoping, but not expecting, to hear from you soon._

 _Wishing you all the best_

Bradley stopped reading because there was no name, but he knew who the letter was from.

He sighed.

Going to bed suddenly didn't seem like the best idea.

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _I sincerely did want to erase you from my memories after what you did to us, but I couldn't._

 _I kept one of your old hoodies and somehow it still smells like you, despite seven years in my home._

 _I accept you apology for the bank robbers, but for everything that happened seven years ago you'll have to apologize in person. I'm funny like that._

 _How you know I carry a knife, I don't want to know, but then again you always did seem to know everything, so maybe it's not such a surprise after all._

 _Thanks for the books, I really wanted to read them._

 _It would_ _probably be best to be friends for a bit before we go back to what we used to be._

 _Wishing you all the best,_

 _Bradley_

The letter was gone when Bradley checked his mail box the next day.

He couldn't bring himself to regret it.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Through the week, Bradley exchanged letters with _her_ , hoping against hope that this time would be different.

Soon enough, a full three months passed and Bradley kept exchanging letters with his pen pal, never once meeting her.

He received three more gifts; the brand new science journal he'd wanted so much, a ticket to go to the new movie he'd wanted to see, and a few more books he'd wanted.

He almost could believe that _she_ had never left him, but he knew it was untrue.

 _MML~MML~MML_

 _Bradley,_

 _I think it's time we met face to face. I could give you that apology for real._

 _Wishing you all the best_

 _MML~MML~MML_

Bradley enthusiastically agreed.

They arranged to meet at a coffee shop the following Thursday.

It was a change in his routine, but honestly, that routine had been thrown out the window with the first letter he received.

He sat down in a corner with clear sight to the front door and counter, hoping to see _her_ before she saw him.

"You know that won't work. I always see you first," said a very _female_ voice Bradley hadn't heard for seven years.

Bradley turned and set eyes on _her_ for the first time in seven years.

"Melissa." he murmured.

The redhead smirked, sliding into the seat across from the young Omega. "Hi, Bradley."

 _MML~MML~MML_

Melissa apologized profusely and took him back to her home, where he found out she was the leader to a global crime syndicate.

"That explains a lot and makes far too much sense," Bradley nodded, "But why did the robbers say you'd kill them?"

Melissa shot off a few quick texts and smiled as she looked up, giving Bradley her full attention, "You're on the 'No Harm' list."

The way she said it, confident and calm, made Bradley think she thought that explained everything.

"The _what_ list?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No Harm. Means criminals, _any_ criminals, can't hurt you or they'll have me to deal with." Melissa explained. "Milo and Zak are on the list too."

"What about Mort and Amanda and Chad?" Bradley asked.

"Amanda and Mort are on there, but Chad and my parents died by the very syndicate I now run. Going Feral was a good motivator." Melissa smiled a sharp smile, the same one she gave him after every bet, when she _knew_ he'd get beaten and he'd end up giving her his pack of Carrot Cake or something else.

Bradley shivered. Melissa chuckled, then sobered. "I'd like to try again, Bradley, continue what we started in high school. I want to be your Alpha."

Bradley thought about it.

"Okay."

 _MML~MML~MML_  
 _(3 YEARS LATER)_

 _You are invited to the wedding of Melissa Chase and Bradley Nicholes._

 _Omega of Honor: Milo Murphy_  
 _Best Alpha: Zakiya Underwood_

 _Flower Girl: Amanda Lopez_  
 _Ring Bearer: Mort_ _Schaeffer_

 _If you will attend, please RSVP via Melissa Chase, (342) 663-2541 or by private phone, (231) 548-3373._

 _Wishing you all the best._


	33. Word Crimes, TMZ, Parties in the CIA

Word Crimes, TMZ, and Parties in the CIA

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Crime Syndicate**

 **This story is set after Wishing You All the Best**

 _Featuring guest stars; Candace Flynn_

Zak sighed in contentment as she closed her file and sat back in her chair.

She smiled, signed her last paper and stood, stretching her arms above her head and heard her back pop.

"Finished the paperwork, Zak?" asked his boss, Miss Flynn-Johnson, knocking lightly on Zak's office door.

"Yes, Ma'am, I did. Tough case, but worth it." Zak smiled in reply.

"Good. No one fought harder for that little girl than you did and you helped put an abusive woman in jail. Take the weekend and rest. Isn't Milo going to be home later?" the ginger Alpha tilted her head.

"Yes, Ma'am, he'll be home from tour tonight. His plane touches down soon." Zak confirmed.

"I've wondered why Murphy's Law doesn't bother airplanes."

"I know! Milo was so scared the first time we rode, when his Dad had the seizure, he had a Panic attack on the plane. But Murphy's Law didn't bother him. At least, not until we where back on the ground."

Candace laughed, "Alright, Zak, get outta here, tell Amara and Aiden their Aunt says hello." she made a shooing motion with her hand and Zak grinned.

"See you Monday, Candace!" Zak called as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Tuesday, Monday's Labor Day!"

"Okay!"

Zak left Flynn-Johnson Law and headed to her old Impala.

She was very proud of her family and friends.

After Middle School, the gang moved to High School and got closer, more like a Pack.

Zak, despite having been there the shortest time, became the Pack Alpha, Melissa was naturally his second.

Their Pack was enough for a long time, until Melissa and Bradley had a falling out after Melissa's Dad was killed by a global crime syndicate, both running their separate ways and away from their Pack; Melissa out for revenge, Bradley looking for safety.

It was five years before Melissa came back; now the leader of the crime syndicate that took her father from her.

 _(Zak had to smile, especially when she found out she'd placed the entire Pack on the No Harm list. Melissa had always wanted to rule the world. Now she actually did.)_

It was seven years before Bradley rejoined them, right down to the day he'd left. Bradley worked with money in the world's banks, running numbers again and again, so he could work from home.

 _(Zak always knew that Bradley would end up somewhere putting his intelligence to good use.)_

Mort had been a football player for a long time, before he'd pulled his shoulder from his socket and damaged the rotary cuff in the process. Then when he continued to play after they'd popped his shoulder back in, he ended up breaking his collar bone as well.

It took nearly a full year for Mort to completely heal.

 _(Zak and Milo had been right by his side as he relearned how to throw and catch footballs. He'd never play professionally again, but Mort loved playing, so they'd play small games when their schedules lined up right.)_

Balthazar and Vinnie had eventually retired from their time-traveling jobs (after over a hundred years of service ***** ), and come to stay in the 21st century, where their Pack was, where they would stay until their deaths.

 _(Zak was happy to say that they'd even adopted a little girl named Evelynn, who Milo (the godfather) was positively obsessed with.)_

Amanda fell in love with a man named Cameron, who was also slightly OCD and they got married in the spring of 2026.

 _(Zak hadn't been able to go as she was laid up in the hospital with bronchitis, but Milo had popped in for a bit and said that the wedding was beautiful.)_

Zak was probably the most proud of her Mate, Milo Murphy.

But she was Bonded and married and they had two kids together, so her opinion was kind of biased.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Just Getting Started had ended up being the beginning of Milo's music career.

When the band broke up following the tragic death of Melissa's father and Mort's injuries due to football, Milo had taken a break, intending not to sing again until Melissa returned and Mort got better, but after three years passed with no word from Melissa, Milo decided it was time to move on as Zak had been encouraging him to.

Milo was a beautifully gifted song writer, lyrics flying from his mind through the pen and on to the page.

He'd first demonstrated his abilities as a song writer when they where fourteen and he'd written a song called "Can't Stop" for Zak to sing.

Zak had loved it, she'd wanted to sing it. But it wasn't her song to sing or her story to tell. The emotions behind the song fit into how she viewed her significant other, but it wasn't Zak's emotions she'd sing about.

So, Zak had given the song back to Milo for him to sing.

Milo had done so well.

So well, in fact that in the three years after Just Getting Started broke up, music producers where lining up to try and get Milo to sign with them.

Milo had stood by the idea that Zak would be his manager until he was unable to continue singing and refused to take another.

One of Milo's first songs happened to be made for a movie that had recently come out featuring a children's book and an oddly funny superhero.

(Milo still performed it when he visited children's hospitals.)

Milo wrote about personal issues and about his kids and wife.

The producers had tried to stop him, but not a single person could tell Milo to write what was more popular to the people.

Milo made a name for himself for writing about real world issues and how he felt about them.

He never once let any of the power he now held get to his head.

Zak loved all of Milo's music, had bought every album and was _so_ proud of her Bond Mate.

Her favorites included Word Crimes, TMZ, and Party in the CIA.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Party in the CIA was written after a crazy fan decided that Milo was meant to be his after Milo's Heat had snuck up on him and hit while he was on stage in the middle of a concert.

The CIA was called, and for good measure so was the BAU. One of the agents, in order to try and calm Milo down, had informed the pair that the CIA only tortured the ones they didn't like, they'd probably be okay.

Milo had wrote the song in honor of the brave man who lost his life when the estranged man came back and tried again.

 _MML~MML~MML_

"Why can't you see we're meant to be together!" Thomas Keen yelled.

Milo, who'd been hiding behind Zak in fear, whimpered; eyes flashing, "Please, you have to understand. I already have a Mate, I love her."

"Stand down, Mr. Keen!" shouted Agent Gabriel Wire.

"No! You don't understand! He loves me, that _woman_ has brainwashed him!" Thomas brandished the gun wildly, the muzzle dividing time between Milo and Zak, Agent Wire, and Thomas's own two feet.

Zak growled at the idea of her brainwashing her Mate and Thomas's gun found the space between her eyes once more. "Give him to me!" Thomas snarled.

"We can't do that Mr. Keen." Agent Wire snapped, voice sharp.

"Let me go Feral on him." Zak offered under her breath, teeth bared and eyes red.

"We can't do that either, Zak." Agent Wire replied, sounding like he'd love nothing more than to let Zak have a go at the psychotic man. "Put the gun down, Mr. Keen, we can settle this like adults."

"He has to come with _me_." Thomas leveled the gun with Agent Wire's chest.

"He's not going _anywhere_ , Mr. Keen." Agent Wire took a small step forwards.

This small step ended up being the moment when Thomas Keen decided he'd had enough talking and aimed the gun at Agent Wire's head.

"Milo, don't look!" Zak murmured urgently as Agent Wire pulled up his own weapon.

Milo obediently hid his face in Zak's shoulder just as Thomas's gun discharged three bullets directly into Agent Wire's head.

Thomas howled a laugh as Agent Gabriel Wire fell to the floor.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Thomas aimed his gun at Zak. "Now for you."

"Milo, don't open your eyes." Zak's eyes glowed red.

As suddenly as the first three, another shot was fired and Zak watched with a sick kind of satisfaction as Thomas Keen dropped to the ground; dead.

"Complements of Miss Chase." spoke one of Melissa's enforcers of her "No Harm" List.

"Thank you." Zak nodded to the man as he disappeared into the shadows. She turned and wrapped her arms around Milo's waist. "It's alright, Milo. He's gone now, he can't hurt you anymore," she whispered.

It was then that Milo began to sob.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Word Crimes was a song Milo had written after reading one too many emails with awful grammar.

 _MML~MML~MML_

"So, the producers sent another email." Zak heard Milo speak, the lisp he had becoming more pronounced.

He held out a printed copy of the email he'd received and Zak took it. She only had to read a few lines to understand why Milo had brought it up with her. "And this isn't one of the interns?"

The spelling was bad, the grammar was _atrocious_ , and God, what was that comma doing in the middle of a phrase?

"The _interns_ spell better than Mr. Kash does, Zak. The _interns_." Milo whined.

Zak smiled up at her Mate and opened her arms. "It's alright. Just ask the Head to send everything to you."

Milo nodded as he folded himself into Zak's embrace. "I have, but still. These are crimes against the English language. Someone get him a freaking grammar dictionary. Please?" Milo whined.

Zak laughed, "Maybe you can as a gag gift for the Christmas thing Harvard was talking about."

Milo smiled and chuckled, "I like the way you think, Zak."

Zak hugged Milo closer and buried her nose in his hair. _I'm thinking I do too._

 _MML~MML~MML_

Milo had ended up writing TMZ about a month after he wrote Party in the CIA.

A panel at Comic Con had brought in some noise makers and other things that made loud noises and Milo, being three months in from Agent Wire's death with freshly diagnosed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, was caught in the crossfire

Milo had gotten finished performing and was heading backstage when something had triggered a Panic attack.

The press, despite many other celebrities trying to keep them away, ended up getting a picture of Milo's attack and later that night it was on the news.

Zak had a Hell of a time getting the news to take down the picture.

 _MML~MML~MML_

"What do you mean 'you won't take it down'?" Zak snapped into the phone.

"With all due respect, Miss Underwood, these are the best ratings we've had in _years_. We can't just take it down, it'll ruin our show." the lady on the phone replied.

"If you don't take it down, Mr. Murphy's _life_ will be ruined!"

Milo's whine came from under a pile of blankets and Zak sat down on the couch, letting Milo poke his head out and rest it on her lap. _It's okay, Milo. I'll fix this._

"Miss, even if I wanted to, I can't. The evening news has already run through." the lady protested.

"Okay, let me put it this way. You have exactly three minutes to get your manager on the phone."

The lady asked Zak to hold and she sighed, threading her fingers through Milo's hair.

The manager got on and Zak growled. "My name is Zak Underwood with the Flynn-Johnson Law firm. You've run pictures of my client, Milo Murphy without his permission. I will be perfectly clear with my next few statements and you will follow them to the letter or the ending results will _not_ be in your favor.

"You will delete all the photographic evidence you have of Mr. Murphy's Panic attack, you will not mention the Panic attack again, you will not provide news coverage to any of the events Mr. Murphy attends. If you fail to follow these terms, I will personally see to it that my law firm cleans your station out of _everything_. How will _that_ look for your ratings?" Zak snapped.

It was silent for a long moment. "I'll have every bit of evidence sent to you for your disposal within the hour and I'll send you a copy of our agreement." said the manager.

Zak smirked and hung up her cell phone, _Got 'em_. "I've got it, Milo. Don't you worry one bit."

Milo nuzzled into Zak's stomach and sighed in contentment, _Never doubted you for a second._

Zak destroyed all the evidence.

The station was sued by Flynn-Johnson not three days later when the picture was rerun.

Zak, needless to say, won the case and the station never ran another program again.

 _MML~MML~MML_

Zak pulled into her driveway with a smile.

The lights in the kitchen where on and Bradley's car was still in the driveway.

Zak stepped out of her car and locked it as she headed for her house.

"I'm home!" she called, "Aiden, Amara? Where are you?"

"Mommy!" cried two voices.

Zak heard the pounding of small feet on the stairs and set down her coat. As her two kids came into the room, she knelt on the floor and opened her arms. "Hello, my loves!"

Aiden and Amara smiled and ran over, crashing into her with enthusiasm. Zak, barely winded, laughed and wrapped her arms around both of her kids; lifting them into the air and hugging them.

"You're home!" shouted Amara.

"We love you!" added Aiden.

"Oh, I love you both, too." Zak set her kids down. "Is your Daddy home yet?"

"Yes, he's in his bedroom. He's sleeping." giggled Amara through her inheriented lisp.

Zak laughed, "Alright, go on and lay down, I'll be in there in a minute." She kissed both of her children on the forehead.

They rushed off and Zak headed towards the kitchen.

Bradley was in there, boxing up what was left of dinner. "He got home about sixteen minutes ago looking absolutely exhausted. He asked that I stay until you got home. Murphy's Law has been unusually quiet. Especially for Milo _and_ Aiden being home."

"Thank you for staying, Bradley." Zak gave the Omega a hug and then let him go. "Tell Melissa and Joey we said hi."

Bradley smiled as he waved and left, locking the doors behind him.

Zak sighed, pouring tap water into a glass and taking a long pull from it.

When the glass was finished, Zak set it in the sink and headed for the twins' room.

Both where already half in dream land when she opened their door and peaked in.

She smiled and tiptoed into the room, gently kissing Aiden and Amara goodnight and tucking them in. "Goodnight, my loves."

She closed the door with a soft click and headed for her own bedroom. With a stretch, she opened the door and closed it behind her.

There was a small lump on the bed covered in blankets. Soft noises came from the blankets and Zak chuckled softly.

She quietly began to get dressed for bed and slid in next to her Mate, wrapping her arms around him.

She felt the moment he stirred from his sleep. "Zak?"

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here." Zak replied, nuzzling Milo's hair.

"When did you get in?"

"Just a few minutes ago, you've been asleep about twenty minutes. How was your tour?" Zak questioned, breathing in Milo's scent.

Milo hummed, turning over and getting comfortable against his Alpha. "Went pretty good."

Zak smiled, resting her chin on Milo's soft brunette hair. "Go back to sleep. I want to hear all about it in the morning."

Milo drowsily nodded his consent, "Alright, love you," then he was asleep again.

Zak's smile grew as she held onto her Mate. As she fell into sleep, she whispered. "Love you too Milo."

 ***So it's my theory that when you spend x amount of time hopping around in the timeline like Balthazar and Vinnie do, you gain a certain amount of immortality. So Cavendish and Dakota are actually like over a hundred years old as opposed to being like in their early seventies and twenties respectively.**

 **Guest: Actually, I was referring to Monty Monogram who was introduced into the series somewhere around the third or fourth season. And just to make it better, yeah we'll add Carl into the mix too.**


End file.
